Vegeta Muyo! 2 The Final Bout
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: Tenchi and DBZ collide once again, the interlude and interval are over. It's time to finish what I have begun. Blackshire and Fruitia return, and the trouble starts. Finally the master will be revealed.
1. Old Enemies and Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ or Tenchi cast. I did however create Blackshire, Fruitia, and the Ebon shard, so please ask me if you want to use these characters. They were my idea after all. The following was written for fun, not profit.   
  


Vegeta Muyo! 2: The Final Round   
  


Before we begin a summary to let you know what is going on here (much of this is based on some of my other Fanfictions, which will go back up one day once I get everything rewritten properly)   
  


There was a time when I had some DBZ stories online, currently they are down (I need to rework the details on many of them, thus they have been removed). But just to let you know, This story takes place five years after Ryoko's Wedding (where Ryoko gets married to Tenchi [one of my stories]), and one year after the story (which is down currently) entitled Broli Strikes (Broli escapes from Hell, and It's up to Vegeta and the others to try and stop him... only problem Broli can now reach SSJ4, thanks to some help from the denizens of Hell.) In Broli Strikes, Vegeta regrows his tail, a tale in and of itself, thus he can become Super Vegeta 4, without the use of The Brute Ray. That said, I think I have set the stage. It has been about 11 and a half years since Vegeta Muyo! ended. If I calculated it all right.   
  


Part 1: Old Enemies and Friends   
  


Dawn: The beginning of a beautiful summer's day   
  


Drifting just on the other side of Earth's Moon rests a gigantic black star ship, hiding itself from detection using state of the art stealth technology. But it is not just any ship, it is the Ebon Shard, and inside dwell three of the most vile creatures the universe has ever known. The ship itself resembles a Galaxy Police space craft, except it has gun turrets everywhere, and is completely black.   
  


In the Control Room:   
  


"It is time!" an unusual man screamed with joy from the shadows, looking at the Earth on the view screen. "The day I have waited for has finally come. It has been too long since I last looked at this wretched planet."   
  


"Just how long has it been," Blackshire asked mockingly as he entered the control room. His black metal boots clicking against the ebon steel of the ship. Standing close to seven feet tall, Blackshire was an armored giant, with a cruel cunning that made him even more deadly than he looked. His dark armor gave him the appearance of a black knight from a tale out of King Arthur's day.   
  


"Blackshire. I didn't hear you coming, that's...surprising," the figure Blackshire called Master hissed appearing startled, "and I hate surprises."   
  


"So do we begin the operation now?" yet another figure said entering the room.   
  


"Fruitia... once agin, I didn't hear you coming. Interesting..." the Master proclaimed. "Yes, I think it is time to start."   
  


"Excellent, then am I to get Vegeta and his friends, and Blackshire to invite Ryoko and her brood?" Fruitia asked ready for battle.   
  


"No. I will take care of the invitations personally. Just remember to be waiting at the rendevous point," The master shouted pointing at the two vile warriors who stood before him, seconds before he vanished.   
  


"Oh we'll be there, after all I have waited so long for revenge" Blackshire said pressing a few keys on his control board, studying the data displayed. "It won't be long now, and vengeance will be mine."   
  


Capsule Corps. [8 am]   
  


Vegeta sensed a ki, it was very familiar, something he couldn't quite place. He rushed out of the gravity chamber, back into the house. Quickly he ran to the door, it was an intense feeling, whoever it was had tremendous power. Throwing open the door, with enough force to nearly rip it from it's hinges, Vegeta scanned the horizon. There was no one there, not only that he no longer sensed the chi. "Who was that?" Vegeta asked the air while snarling, "and why did it seem so familiar?" Vegeta was about to slam the door, and get back to his training, when he noticed something, a note taped to the door. 

"What is this?" Vegeta asked annoyed as he tore the note from the door. He promptly scanned over the note, expecting it to be some kind of request from one of the scientists at Capsule Corps.   
  


However it was nothing like that. It was a challenge. As Vegeta read, his blood began to boil, only one man would pick a fight with him like this. "Fruitia...," Vegeta hissed. There were few enemies Vegeta had ever met who he hated more than Fruitia, even Kakarot. Fruitia, the man who killed Bulma, claimed to be Vegeta's brother, thus the true heir to the Saiyajin throne, and made a mockery of Vegeta. The only good thing that came of Fruitia was that he made Vegeta mad enough to ascend to SSJ3. "You stole my wife from me Fruitia, and now you have the gall to come back for more! It appears killing you wasn't enough, well this time you won't be coming back." Vegeta's aura began to flare violently. As he powered up, his Saiyajin nose noted something it hadn't before, this note, like the last from Fruitia, was written in blood, Bulma's Blood. "I don't know how you were able to duplicate my wife's blood Fruitia, and I don't care. You should have stayed dead, because now no force in the universe will spare you of MY WRATH." Vegeta's roar filled the air as his aura exploded vaporizing the note, seconds before the mighty Saiyajin blasted off into the air.   
  


"Daddy?" Bra said running to the front door, having heard her father scream. "Where did he go?" Bra sighed, her father was becoming more and more reckless, and prone to taking off for no reason. "I'm sure he'll be back after he gets what ever is bothering him now out of his system." Bra shut the door. She had a bad feeling, as if the last time she spoke to her father would have been the last time she would see him. "I must be hanging out with Trunks too much," she joked. "He's the one who is always focused on the gloom and doom stuff." Bra brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. "I mean what am I worrying about. After all, no one can kill dad. He's way too stubborn to die. I'm sure he'll be back before I know it."   
  


Soaring to the Rendevous Point:   
  


Vegeta rocketed in the air flying as fast as he could, and not be in Super Saiyajin mode. "So, once again you've picked the time, and the place. I'm sure you have a lot of surprises planned for me, Fruitia. This time I have one for you." Vegeta smirked thinking of the look on Fruitia will have on his face when Vegeta became Super Vegeta 4. "You should have given me your note a little later, because this time I will be waiting for you, not the other way around." Vegeta knew he was walking into a trap, but he did not care. If Fruitia had somehow come back from the dead, he would soon see why it was a mistake to anger the true prince of all Saiyajin's, and why he should have stayed dead.   
  
  
  


THE MASAKI HOUSE 8 am   
  


"I'll be right there," Tenchi yelled into the phone, barely managing to hang up the phone. He had almost reached the door, when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh man, Why do things like this always happen to me? Before I go, I better leave Ryoko a note, or she'll have my neck for sure. If only she would wake up at a decent hour, instead of sleeping the entire day away...," Tenchi ran to the dinner table, sketching out a note quickly for his wife. Then as fast as his legs could carry him, Tenchi was out the door.   
  


8:30 am 

"What is this," the man calling himself the Master said as he slipped into the Masaki house. Quickly he read Tenchi's note to his wife. "With all my Love, Tenchi," the figure sneered, "my god man, could he be any sappier? We'll just have to fix this situation." The figure laughed, throwing Tenchi's note into a nearby trash can, as he placed a note of his own design on the table. "Yes, I think that will be much better, and to think I won't even have to kill or kidnap anyone." As he was about to leave, the mysterious figure stopped, "something about that just doesn't feel right." The figure laughed maniacally shaking his head as if he had just heard the funniest thing ever, and in a flash, disappeared.   
  


One hour later   
  


Ryoko awoke. The house was unusually quiet, of course she was used to getting up about noon everyday, so it seemed possible to her that this might be how a house sounds at 9:30 am. "Tenchi!" Ryoko called, wondering where her husband had went. "The old place sure has been quiet ever since all the others left," she commented to herself.   
  


"Now then, where is he?" Ryoko vanished, leaving her room, teleporting herself from room to room, in search of her husband. Finally, a depressed Ryoko decided to stop looking, and have breakfast. Of course she really had no need to eat, but it was something she did out of habit. "That Tenchi... he's going to get it when he get's home! Imagine leaving a beautiful young woman like me, home all alone in this..." Ryoko stopped, noticing a note on the table. "What's this?" she asked snatching up the note. "Hmm, it's Tenchi's handwriting but...," Ryoko gasped, "Blackshire..." She could still remember that monster. He had came on a day just like today, claiming to be Kagato, the man Ryoko hated above all others, heir. He kidnaped Sasami while she was getting a watermelon for everyone to enjoy. During the battle with Blackshire Tenchi wished the other two gems back to Ryoko, so she could finish him off. "But I beheaded him!" Ryoko told herself, "how can he be back from the dead?" Ryoko shook her head, there would be time to think about that after she killed Blackshire, this time for good, and found out where Tenchi was. It seemed too much of a coincidence that Blackshire would leave a note for her to meet him, and Tenchi would disappear, all at the same time. "Only one good thing ever came from you Blackshire," Ryoko said as if he could hear her. She took a deep cleansing breath, remembering the night after her battle with that black armored monster. "Tenchi and I were married shortly afterwards. Tenchi told me that he realized how much he truly loved me that night. If you hadn't shown up, it's possible Tenchi would have never proposed to me." Ryoko reached around her neck, undoing the locket she wore, a present from Tenchi [given to Ryoko in Ryoko's Birthday], and laid it on the dining room table. In a flash, her clothes glowed, transforming into her red and black battle outfit. [same outfit she wore when she took on Kagato in the OVA]   
  


A few moments later   
  


Ryoko flew threw the house, until she finally located Ryo-Ohki. "Come on Ryo-Ohki, we have to go, Tenchi might be in danger!" The tiny cabbit meowed confused, still sleepy. "No time to explain, we might need chase Blackshire back to his ship, so you're coming too!" Clutching the tiny cabbit by the scruff of her neck, Ryoko flew upwards, phasing through the roof, as she flew off towards the place where Blackshire promised he would be waiting. Ryo-Ohki had no clue what was going on, but when she heard about Blackshire, she was sure the situation was bad.   
  


Noon: an arid desert region   
  


Vegeta was furious, he hated waiting, but Fruitia was to be here at noon. He had spent the last few hours scouring, this rocky desert, looking for anything Fruitia might use to his advantage. "This must have been part of his plan, to try and make me lose my patience. Well I'll show him, I can wait as long as he can." Vegeta told himself as he walked between two large pillars of rock. Suddenly, the rock beside the Saiyajin prince exploded, hit by a powerful energy blast. Vegeta spun expecting to see Fruitia, instead he was shocked to see Ryoko, her hand pointing toward him. Ryo-Ohki resting on her shoulder. "What are you doing her wench? Is this all your idea of a joke? Where's Fruitia?"   
  


"Do I look like I'm laughing Vegeta?" Ryoko snarled back, "I thought you were Blackshire, only now I can see you are much too short to be him. Where is he?" Before Vegeta could continue to argue with the beautiful space pirate, another voice intervened.   
  


"Yes well I suppose we've stayed hidden long enough, wouldn't you say brother?" an ominous voice blared behind them. The two warriors, Ryoko and Vegeta, turned. There they stood, the objects of their hatred, Fruitia and Blackshire. Fruitia wore his usual Saiyajin Armor, which looked identical to Vegeta's except it was completely a mint green color, with his forest green cloak, which was supposed to give him a regal look. Except for their clothes, Fruitia appeared to be the exact physical duplicate of Vegeta, even sporting the same hair style as the Saiyajin prince. Standing a foot taller than Fruitia was Blackshire, who was completely encased in black metal. The only spots on his body that was not covered by the black casing was his eyes, and three slots which covered his mouth. From those spaces a vile red light irradiated forth, giving the impression that inside the armor was a furnace, and knowing Blackshire, it would be a furnace straight from Hell itself.   
  


"Where's Tenchi, Blackshire!" Ryoko demanded shouting in rage. "If you've harmed him in any way, I swear I'll make you pay!" Energy crackled along Ryoko's arms, she was prepared to back up her threat.   
  


"I can honestly say I have no clue what you are talking about Ryoko," Blackshire said flatly examining his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the universe, "However, the master might know his whereabouts. IF you want to ask him, then simply follow us." Blackshire's tone changed at the end, mocking Ryoko and Vegeta, almost daring them to try something.   
  


"No more games," Vegeta declared with a sweeping motion of his hand, "We end this now! I don't know who your master is, or even how you survived my attack Fruitia, but this is it!" Vegeta roared charging at the evil pair. So engrossed in their own fury were Ryoko and Vegeta, that neither hd noticed that neither Blackshire nor Fruitia were casting a shadow, and that Blackshire's armor reflected no light, even thought the noon sun shined brightly overhead. Vegeta realized why just as he passed right through them, instead of slamming into them as he intended. "What the?"   
  


"Oh Vegeta," Fruitia laughed, slapping his knee. "There is still so much you don't understand. This battle isn't to take place here, but I have no time to tell you everything now. Besides the master has special plans. Although we were hoping for a bigger crowd, still I guess we'll have to take what we can get. Now then, as my dear brother said, if you want to end this, follow us." With that the two figures disappeared.   
  


"A hologram...," Vegeta fumed shaking his head angrily. "I can't believe they tricked me with such a cheap trick," he cursed mentally looking at the ground where the two villains had just been standing.   
  


"I know where they are Vegeta. You do know it's a trap, right. We will be fighting them on their own turf. Do you still want to go after them," Ryoko asked giving Vegeta a chance to decline her offer. Vegeta looked at her, with a confused look on his face. "Ryo-Ohki can take us after them. You may not remember, but she can turn into a space ship. So are you coming?"   
  


"I will make Fruitia pay, for what he has done to me! He can run all he likes, hide in the deepest reaches of space, but I will still follow." Vegeta declared nodding his acceptance of Ryoko's offer.   
  


"Ryo-Ohki!" The tiny cabbit responded to her master's cry by leaping off Ryoko's shoulder into the air, transforming into a giant space ship. "They went to Blackshire's ship, The Ebon Shard. Let's go." Ryoko steeled her voice, hiding her fear of what the evil Blackshire could have done to Tenchi, "Don't worry Tenchi, I'm on my way..."   
  


Ryo-Ohki meowed loudly, blasting the two figures with a beam of light, in a flash, they stood in the control room. With a mighty push, the star ship known as Ryo-Ohki soared into the atmosphere, entering the cold vacuum of space.   
  


"There it is," Ryoko said pointing to the large black ship which appeared on her view screen. "The Ebon Shard. It looks bigger than last time I seen it, in better repair as well. We'll have to be careful getting onto that ship. It was once a Galaxy Police battleship, which Blackshire stole from an antiques collector, and modified."   
  


Suddenly, a monitor appeared, on it was Blackshire, who leaned towards them, giving himself an even more menacing appearance. "Well Ryoko, what do you think? The Ebon Shard has been totally renovated since last we met. This time you will not find it so easy to board her, but now is not the time or the place to speak of that. I'll have my revenge for that day over six years ago..." Blackshire paused as if lost in some dark thought for a moment. Finally he regained his composure, holding up a clenched fist threateningly in front of his metal covered face. "Are you ready to follow me? Meet us at these coordinates, and we shall end this once and for all."   
  


"You cowards," Vegeta shouted pointing at the monitor. "I have no time for such games, face me now, if you dare."   
  


"Vegeta, I have no quarrel with you. Fruitia might, what with the fact that you killed him and all, but the master was very specific that in seven days, the final battle would begin. We will see you at the previously stated coordinates. Tell me Vegeta, do you recognize them?"   
  


"Of course I do, any true Saiyajin warrior would!" Vegeta vowed glaring at the armored man on the monitor, "It's the place where Planet Vegeta should be, but it was destroyed by Freiza."   
  


"We have found a suitable replacement for it. I assure you," Fruitia said stepping in front of Blackshire. It was unnerving for Vegeta to look at Fruitia, it was like looking into a mirror. "From what I have heard, it should be no problem for you and Ryoko to make it there in the time given, especially with Ryo-Ohki at your disposal." The evil Saiyajin, who claimed to be Vegeta's brother, smiled sadistically looking at Vegeta like a shark about to feed. "See you there," Fruitia hissed. Then the screen went blank.   
  


"Well you know where we're going Ryo-Ohki, let's get moving." Ryoko said taking a deep breath, as she did, the Ebon Shard disappeared. A short time later, Ryo-Ohki, herself followed. "Planet Vegeta?!" Ryoko sighed as she thought. "Now there's a place I never wanted to go back to."   
  


"Did he say your fight with him was about six years ago?" Vegeta asked. Ryoko didn't hear him, since she was glaring at the monitor, her eyes full of hate. "WENCH, I am talking to you?"   
  


"What do you want?!" Ryoko roared in reply looking at Vegeta impatiently, clearly annoyed at being shaken from her angry state.   
  


"I asked you how long ago you fought Blackshire!" Vegeta shouted back, "was it six years ago?"   
  


Ryoko looked at the floor shaking her head frantically, trying to figure out what the time she fought Blackshire had to do with anything. "Yeah I guess so. Let's see I fought him one year before I was married, and Tenchi and I just celebrated our Fifth Wedding Anniversary... So yeah I guess it was about six years ago. Why do ask?"   
  


"Don't you see it Wench?" Vegeta barked in reply, "Six years ago I faced Fruitia, and he killed my wife, Bulma. If I were a betting man, I would bet that your fight with Blackshire happened at the exact time my fight with Fruitia took place."   
  


"So!" Ryoko said leaning toward him, holding her arms out as if some divine offering was to be placed in them. She was clearly not following the Saiyajin Prince, and was still too distraught from everything that had been going on up until then to think clearly.   
  


"SO! Do you think it is coincidence that these two foes appeared at the same time 6 years ago, and that now they have returned." Vegeta stared at Ryo-Ohki's main view screen, scowling as he clenched a fist in rage. "Who ever this master is, he must have some power to control men like Fruitia and Blackshire, and I would imagine he will be the biggest problem of the three of them. But as to who he is, that is a mystery." Vegeta looked over his shoulder menacingly, "and I hate mysteries!"   
  


"Oh, I get it now." Ryoko said looking up, and placing a finger to her mouth. "Hmm, I wonder who this master could be?" Ryoko continued staring at the ceiling, as if looking for answers. Suddenly she gasped, leaping up from her seat.   
  


"What is it now Wench?" Vegeta growled, "this had better not be some stupid woman problem."   
  


"I think I know who that Master is?" Ryoko said. "When we first met Blackshire all those years ago, he was after revenge for us killing his master. The very same man who had enslaved me for over a thousand years, Kagato!"   
  


"I've heard of Kagato,"Vegeta declared, "he was supposed to be the best pirate in the universe..."   
  


Ryoko appeared behind Vegeta, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Now, now Vegeta, remember I'm the best pirate in the universe." Ryoko giggled, not paying any attention to what Vegeta was saying. Where Vegeta was focused, and ready for action continuously, Ryoko seemed much more flippant, and playful. "Wouldn't you say so?"   
  


"Can't you stay focused for even a moment Wench!" Vegeta exclaimed grabbing her arm to throw her off him. Ryoko flipped while in the air, landing with grace a few feet in front of Vegeta. "It can't be Kagato, I've never felt his power before, and this power seems familiar. Too familiar for my liking. Normally I could tell instantly who, or what it is, but it's like somehow this power is changing constantly."   
  


"Don't worry about it Vegeta," Ryoko said glaring at him. "We still have a week before we get there, and we don't want to stress ourselves out trying to figure out who this Master is." Ryoko tried her best to sound upbeat and happy, but inside she felt scared. "Tenchi...where are you?" She thought looking away from Vegeta suddenly to regain her composure. "By the way, did you hear Fruitia call Blackshire 'brother', while we were on Earth?"   
  


"Yes." Vegeta hissed, that thought did not sit well with Vegeta. It was bad enough Fruitia claimed to be his brother, but now the thought that there was someone else claiming his lineage was too much. Vegeta walked away from his companion, to think things over. "It was probably merely a comment meant to confuse us." Vegeta stated, he did not want to think about the possibility of having two brothers, who were enslaved to someone else. The thought that Fruitia could be related to him was bad enough, still he sensed a familiar ki from Fruitia...   
  


"Could it be Baby?" Vegeta thought darkly. That was one foe he never wanted to see again. Any other foe he could fight, but Baby had taken control of Vegeta's mind and body, and he would never allow that to happen again. Baby was cunning and manipulative, but then again he was also dead. Killed by Goku years ago. "Of course it seems everyone has to be killed at least twice to stay dead," Vegeta growled to himself. The only good thing about the battle with Baby was Vegeta learned about the power he could attain if he became Super Vegeta 4, and since his tail had regrown, that power was his.   
  


Vegeta walked over to a corner to sit down while he thought, once he had figured out this riddle, he would train. Although it looked like that would be difficult inside this ship. As he sat down, Vegeta smiled. "Oh and one more thing wench, I don't know about you being the greatest pirate in the universe, but you are certainly are the most annoying." Vegeta laughed obnoxiously leaning his head back.   
  


The panel besides Vegeta's head shook, and when the Saiyajin prince opened his eyes, the panel was glowing red hot. Ryoko stood with one hand pointed at Vegeta's head. "Oh I'm so sorry Vegeta," Ryoko said in a friendly tone, the sarcasm in her apology was obvious. "Next time I won't miss," Ryoko corrected herself as she walked back to the control seat.   
  


Once Ryoko sat in the seat she stroked the chair arms, "I'm sorry Ryo-Ohki. I didn't mean to hurt you," she told her spaceship in a motherly tone.   
  


Ryo-Ohki meowed in reply, sounding like she had just finished crying, like a child who gets a minor injury.   
  


Vegeta chuckled, this time to himself, as he looked at Ryoko apologizing to her space ship. It had been a while since anyone had threatened him, and not wanted to start a fight. "She's just like Bulma," he thought as he tried to drift off to sleep. "How interesting...." 

Ryoko watched Vegeta out of the corner of her eyes, "He definitely has a lot spirit. In a way he reminds me of Tenchi..."   
  


And so the adventure begins, Vegeta and Ryoko are on their way to face their sworn enemies Blackshire and Fruitia. Two friends, although neither will ever admit that they like the other, against evils the universe had thought long dead. Not to mention the evil mastermind who seems to be in charge of Fruitia and Blackshire.   
  


Next Time: Where is Tenchi? Who is the Master? For those of you who read Ryoko's Wedding, chapter 2 explains why Vegeta was even invited, and also tells about some of his adventures while on Jurai. A more reflective chapter. If you don't care about that stuff (which seems weird to me) then just wait until chapter 3, for the rest of you, be here next time for: Our Time Together 


	2. Our Time Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters from DBZ or the Tenchi series (However Fruitia, Blackshire, and the Ebon Shard, are my creations)   
  


Vegeta Muyo! 2   
  


Part 2: Our Time Together   
  
  
  


Midnight (Earth Time)   
  


Ryoko moved about frantically in her control seat, trying to get comfortable. She was fighting a for a lost cause. Finally, having been trying to relax enough to sleep for hours, Ryoko sighed an stood up. "It's no use Ryo-Ohki. I guess I'm too used to sleeping next to Tenchi every night. I can't seem to get a wink of sleep," she told her cabbit spaceship. "I can't stop thinking about what Blackshire must be doing to my Tenchi, or if he even has Tenchi. But if Blackshire doesn't have him, then where is he?" Ryoko was working herself into a frenzy, instead of calming herself down.   
  


"Will you shut up wench!" Vegeta commanded from the corner where he had been sleeping. "You make more noise than Kakarot!"   
  


"Be quiet Vegeta!" Ryoko countered turning to face the Saiyajin Prince, who still sat, arms crossed, trying to sleep. She was sick of his constant whining and how he ordered everyone around, not to mention that smug look that was always on his face. "You can't possibly understand what I'm going through! I mean how could you, you're a cold blooded Saiyajin! When have you lost anyone you cared about..." Ryoko stopped, her words caught in her throat as if someone was choking her. In her anger, brought on by worrying about Tenchi, Ryoko had said something she now deeply regretted. Ryoko had forgotten the reason Vegeta was even there, to seek vengeance on Fruitia for killing his wife. "Vegeta...I'm sorry," Ryoko began, wishing she could take back the words she shouted in anger.   
  


Vegeta looked away from her, out one of the panels in Ryo-Ohki's side. "It's been a long time since last we met," Vegeta said after a few moments. "Do you remember that day, when you came to me seeking my help for that wedding of yours?" Vegeta had heard Ryoko's remarks about Bulma, and pretended they had not affected him. He was a Saiyajin, and they did not cry over lost family. Vegeta detested, more than any Saiyajin before him, emotional scenes, thus he did not reply to Ryoko's apology, instead he motioned with his hand, as if to dismiss the entire thing.   
  


"We are very similar, you and I, wench." Vegeta thought as he waited for her to reply to his question, "such things like apologies are for weaklings like Kakarot and the fools he calls friends."   
  


Ryoko gazed at him for a while, realizing it was Vegeta's way of accepting her apology, before she responded. "Of course I do. It was the weirdest invitation I ever sent out before the wedding... I still can't believe all the trouble I had to go through to get you to come!" Ryoko teased, the tension that had been in the air fading. "I remember it all started early one morning..."   
  


Flash back nearly 6 years ago (1 month after Fruitia and Blackshire attacked the first time): BREAKFAST AT GROUND ZERO   
  


Capsule Corps: Early Morning 6 AM   
  


Ryoko landed in front of one of the strangest buildings she had ever seen, and since she was a space pirate, she had seen a lot of odd designs. She stretched as she looked around, "I can't believe Washu made me get up this early to deliver my invitation to him. Stupid Saiyajin's! Can't they get up at a decent hour? I mean why wake up so early if all you are going to do is work out?" Ryoko never could understand Saiyajin's very well.   
  


The building she stood in front of, a house to be precise, resembled a ball, that was half sunken into the ground. On it was a door, and a few window panes, which let light into the structure. As Ryoko looked around her, she noticed most of the buildings in the area were built with a similar design.   
  


"So this is Capsule Corps," Ryoko commented, as she double checked the address written on a piece of paper in her hand. "Well, that's what it says here. I hope they haven't moved, this will be the first time I ever came to visit them. I'm glad Bulma gave Tenchi their address after that whole Cell Zero incident. It's been so long since I've seen them, I wonder if they'll remember me." Ryoko flew daintily over to the door, knocking softly.   
  


Inside: 

The Dining Room Table   
  


Vegeta looked up from his breakfast clearly angry. "Who would dare disturb me at this hour!" he mentally screamed as he chewed his food like a wild beast. "It's probably one of those damned scientists from Capsule Corps wanting me to sign some stupid forms." Since Bulma had been killed by Fruitia, just over a month ago, Vegeta had to sign his approval to all the projects that went on at his late wife's company. "How did that woman stand being surrounded by so many incompetent fools!" Vegeta asked himself confused.   
  


He continued to wait, after all one of his kids always raced down to answer the door. However today seemed to be an exception. "BRA! TRUNKS! ANSWER THE BLASTED DOOR!" commanded Vegeta. He continued to wait, but neither of his children appeared.   
  


Outside: 

At the Front Door   
  


Ryoko stopped knocking, the structure of the building was quite efficient, Vegeta's roar was barely audible to those outside. "I think I heard someone inside. They must not have heard my knocking, I'll just have to try again!" Ryoko slammed her fist on the door repeatedly and loudly.   
  


Inside: 

Vegeta slammed his hands down on the table in fury, hate filled his eyes. Whoever was at the door must have had a death wish to continue to bother him. "Alright I'm coming!" he proclaimed as he made his way toward the door. An evil scowl covered Vegeta's face, opening doors for others was beneath him, after all he was the Prince of All Saiyajin's, not a servant. Just as Vegeta was about to reach the door, he heard something behind him. It was his daughter, Bra, who looked more like her mother everyday, descending the staircase, wearing only a light blue night shirt, and a large pair of boxers, behind him. He looked over his shoulder at her, as she looked at him Bra knew he was not going to be in a good mood today.   
  


"What's going on daddy? I- AH!" Bra screamed pointed in terror at the door.   
  


"Huh" Vegeta muttered as he looked toward where Bra had been pointing, expecting to see Freiza, Cell, or some other foe from his past standing there, what he saw, in his own opinion, was much worse. Half phased through the door, was Ryoko, who smiled happily while she waved hello to the Saiyajin Prince. "What are you doing her Wench!" Vegeta asked flatly dropping out of his battle stance.   
  


"It's nice to see you too Vegeta," Ryoko said sounding a little disappointed he wasn't even a little glad to see her. Ryoko finished walking through the door, standing right in front of Vegeta.   
  


Trunks came running into the room, standing at the top of the stairs wearing his Capsule Corps jacket, and his boxers. His hair a mess, apparently he had just gotten out of bed, but he still looked like he was ready to fight. "What's going on? I heard Bra scream is everything... oh no...," Trunks said excitedly at first then his words almost froze in his throat. "Hello Miss Ryoko." he said waving nervously, he still remembered what had happened the last time Ryoko and his dad had met.   
  


"Trunks! If it isn't my favorite son of Vegeta's!" Ryoko chimed, floating up to stand in front of the half dressed young man. "My how you've grown, and you look so handsome. Absolutely nothing like your father!" Ryoko told Trunks as she looked him over, circling him like a predator does it's prey. "Although I see you take after your father when it comes to fashion sense," Ryoko teased. Trunks blushed looking at the floor to hid his embarrassment.   
  


"Hold on a minute!" Bra shouted, "who is this woman Trunks?"   
  


"She's Ryoko, a space pirate," Trunks mumbled.   
  


"Not just any space pirate," Ryoko said correcting him, "I happen to be the best space pirate in the universe. Of course I'm also the most beautiful one as well, but I don't think I needed to tell you that." For emphasis, Ryoko brushed back her wild silver hair seductively.   
  


Vegeta ground his teeth, he hated being ignored, and he really was in no mood for Ryoko's stupid banter right now. He and Ryoko met once a year, at the spot they first fought. Vegeta wasn't sure why he had agreed to do that, but one thing he and Ryoko had agreed on was that she would never follow him home, Vegeta had enough trouble with Bulma and Bra, and didn't need Ryoko causing him any more grief. "Wench, what are you doing here!"   
  


"So how do you and dad know her?" Bra continued to ask her brother, trying to solve this bizarre mystery.   
  


"It's a long story," Trunks informed her as he took a deep breath. He realized this meeting was becoming a situation, and that he needed to diffuse it as fast as he could. "Why don't we talk about it at breakfast, that way I can get some pants on, and sort out all the details in my head." Bra nodded, saying it would nice if Trunks made sense at least once in the time she had known him. Only after she was gone did Trunks realize that he would have to wait to take a shower, and as always that meant no hot water for himself.   
  


"That sounds like a lovely idea Trunks, and of course I accept you offer," Ryoko said continuing to ignore Vegeta. She beamed down to stand in the living room once again, a few feet before Vegeta.   
  


"What offer?" Trunks said confused.   
  


"Why your offer to let me have breakfast with you." Ryoko said sweetly. "I'll explain why I'm here to all of you then." Vegeta appeared ready to kill as he stormed back into the kitchen to finish his meal. Ryoko followed behind him, humming happily as she did.   
  


"This is going to be a long day," Trunks muttered as he headed back into his room. Just as he reached the door he looked back, hearing Ryoko and his father argue, apparently Ryoko was trying to get Vegeta to make her breakfast, since she was his guest. "A VERY long day..."   
  


LATER: In the kitchen   
  


"No! How can you say that Vegeta!" Ryoko screamed in disbelief as she slammed her fist onto the table. "Do you realized what I had to go through to get your invitation approved! It isn't easy to have the Jurai Royal Council approve an invitation for a Saiyajin Prince!"   
  


"I don't care," Vegeta stated with a smirk, "I will not take time off my training to tend a stupid Jurain Wedding! " Ryoko was furious, which pleased Vegeta greatly. It was one of the things that made them such good friends, of course only Vegeta, Ryoko, and a few others knew they were friends. The fact that they each loved to anger the other, Ryoko by ignoring everything Vegeta ever said, and Vegeta by never agreeing to anything Ryoko asked him.   
  


"Did I hear someone say something about a wedding?" Bra said entering the kitchen, now wearing a nice pink tank top, and jeans. Vegeta looked at her disapprovingly. He didn't like his daughter wearing anything that was even slightly revealing. If he had his way she would wear Saiyajin battle armor like he did, but he knew better than to argue about fashion with his Bra.   
  


Ryoko went from pouting to full of energy, her voice taking a pleasant, yet manipulative tone. "Why yes you did. My name is Ryoko, and I am a friend of Vegeta's." Ryoko proclaimed hoping that his woman would be able to change Vegeta's mind for her.   
  


"My name is Bra, and I didn't think dad had any friends," Bra replied slyly understanding Ryoko was trying to get on her good side.   
  


"Oh so you are Vegeta's daughter! I should have known. You look so much like your mother. By the way, where is she?" Ryoko asked thinking her plan was going good so far.   
  


"Mom died about a month ago, she was murdered..." Bra said remembering that horrible day.   
  


"Ah..."Ryoko gasped realizing she had stuck her foot in her mouth. "I'm sorry to hear that, did they catch the murderer?"   
  


"I took care of him." Vegeta declared in a manner which suggested that this particular conversation was over.   
  


"Bra! You used all the hot water, again!" Trunks whined as he entered the kitchen, "if you are gonna use so much water at least let me go first so I don't freeze to death!" Trunks paused, the tension in the air hung like a heavy fog, apparently something had just happened. Clearing his throat Trunks decided to speak once again, "What's going on?"   
  


Ryoko was the first to reply, "Trunks dear, I was merely trying to invite your bone headed father to my wedding, but apparently he's got..," Ryoko voiced changed to sound like a horrible attempt at doing Vegeta's voice,"'too much training to do to attend a stupid Jurai wedding!'" Ryoko paused and in her normal voice continued, "I just heard about your mother's death, and I am sorry to hear about that. Now since your father has decided to decline my invitation, I don't have anyone to fill the third position for the guys side. I suppose I'll have to ask Goku. I'm sure he can do the job much better than your father any way."   
  


Vegeta ground his teeth, nearly shattering them, as he hissed, "Kakarot is gone." He was furious that she would dare say Goku was better at anything than he was.   
  


"Goku's dead too! What's going on around her," Ryoko asked throwing her arms in the air.   
  


"So you're getting married," Trunks said taking in the situation, as he finished getting his thoughts together. "Is it to Tenchi?" Ryoko smiled happily nodding her head.   
  


"Wow. That's great," Bra said sarcastically. "Now I only have one more question. WHO IS TENCHI!"   
  


Trunks took a step back from his sister, "maybe I should explain everything now, about Goku, mom, and how we met Ryoko." Ryoko and Bra took seats at the table, as Trunks prepared to tell the two women everything. 

Vegeta rose from his seat before Trunks could begin. "I've listened to enough chatter for one day! I'm going to train!" Vegeta stormed out of the kitchen into the gravity room.   
  


After a few brief explanations later:   
  


"So Goku fused with the dragon balls," Ryoko said, "I always knew he was a weird one."   
  


"I'm sorry we can't make it to your wedding Ryoko," Bra said placing her hand on Ryoko's. "I really would like to see all the others."   
  


"You two are still invited," Ryoko offered, "just because your father doesn't want to go, doesn't mean you can't." Trunks and Bra shook their heads.   
  


"No, when father said he wouldn't go, he also meant we couldn't. I'm not sure why he feels that way, but I can tell that's what he's thinking," Bra said sadly.   
  


"Then it looks like I'll just have to convince him otherwise," Ryoko proclaimed rising from her seat, "even if I have to pound some sense into him. Show me where this training room is!"   
  


A little while later:   
  


Bra, Trunks, and Ryoko stood in front of a large metal door. Over head a sign read 1000 G. "So he's in there, right?" Ryoko asked. Trunks merely nodded. Placing her hands on her hips, Ryoko walked, or rather phased, through the door.   
  


"Is she nuts!" Bra screamed, racing to look inside the port hole in the door, "she'll be crushed."   
  


"I doubt it sis," Trunks declared standing beside her, "this could get interesting."   
  


Inside:   
  


"Imagine the nerve of that wench! To come here and expect me to take time off my training to go to some stupid wedding! As if I have time for that," Vegeta spoke to himself as he threw numerous punches and kicks while in his SSJ3 form.   
  


"I do have a name, you know," Ryoko's voice rang behind him. Vegeta turned his eyes now a emerald green. "You know you look just like someone else I know," Ryoko place a finger to her face as she looked at the ceiling wondering sarcastically. "I wonder who..."   
  


"You dare to compare me to KAKAROT! I am Vegeta, The Prince of All-"   
  


"Yeah, Yeah, I've heard that before, and I'm still not impressed." Ryoko declared, it was obvious she was trying to anger Vegeta, and it was working. Vegeta soared at her his fist drawn back ready to strike. However as his devastating punch was about to connect, Ryoko's hand shot up, catching his blow.   
  


Vegeta, one hand clutched in Ryoko's grasp, swung his other hand toward her, and just as quickly, it was also held fast in Ryoko's other hand. The two stood glaring at each other, as Vegeta pressed toward Ryoko with all his might.   
  


"Well, I must say I'm impressed," Vegeta declared. "You haven't ran away yet, like you did last time we battled. You've actually decided to face me." Vegeta grinned evilly. "It seems you've been training, you appear a lot stronger than the last time we fought."   
  


"I don't need to train to fight ego maniacs like you Vegeta," Ryoko replied, as they continued their struggle. "With all three of my gems back I can easily finish you."   
  


Vegeta screamed as his aura flared powerfully. He lurched forward, to slam Ryoko into the training room wall. Just as Ryoko would have hit, she vanished, appearing behind Vegeta. "Still using that old trick," Vegeta snapped, spinning quickly to bring his fist right at Ryoko's throat. Once again Ryoko vanished, and appeared above Vegeta. In a flash she formed her energy sword, and brought it down, with the intent to cleave Vegeta's head from his shoulders. Ryoko was quick, but Vegeta reacted in time, so that it appeared Ryoko was successful. However to her dismay, it was only the after image of Vegeta's super speed that she struck.   
  


Ryoko leapt upwards to take to the air, even thought maneuverability was limited. As her feet left the ground a ki blast erupted, smoke filling the air, and throwing Ryoko into the wall roughly.   
  


Vegeta stood a few feet away, laughing. Even thought he couldn't sense Ryoko's ki, he knew he must have gotten her with that blast. "As I said wench, you have improved since last time, but it wasn't enough." Suddenly Ryoko appeared in front of him, her arm drawn back. Ryoko slammed her fist into the Saiyajin prince's face, knocking his head to one side. A small trickle of blood ran down Vegeta's mouth. Slowly he rose his hand to wipe away the blood.   
  


Ryoko sighed looking at him, "I really don't have time to play around like this Vegeta, we both know we can each keep this up for days. So I'll only ask you one more time, will you come to my wedding? It's on Planet Jurai, so I need to know right away if you'll come or not, so I can get everything ready."   
  


Vegeta examined the blood on his hand, then looked at Ryoko. After a few moments he smiled. "On Planet Jurai you say... Alright wench, we'll be there," Ryoko was about to reply happily to Vegeta's statement yet she was cut off. "But I have one demand..."   
  


A Short Time Later:   
  


Ryoko flew out of Vegeta's house, shaking her head. "Leave it to a Saiyajin to make a request like that, well I'm sure Azusa will have no problem granting Vegeta's request. He is king of Jurai after all, so I can't imagine such a request is beyond his power. I'm just glad all the instructions on when Vegeta and his kids were to come over were on the invitation, so I don't have to stay in that house any longer." 

Back in the House: 

Trunks looked at the instructions written on the inside of the invitation. "Apparently Washu has some kind of teleporting device, which she'll use to get us there. It seems the wedding is going to be held on Planet Jurai. What do you think of that, sis?"   
  


Bra watched Ryoko fly away not hearing her brother's words. "Dad sure does have some weird friends, doesn't he." It was more of a statement that a question. "This will definitely be a wedding I'll remember."   
  


End Flashback   
  


"I still can't believe you made me arrange that for you," Ryoko shouted to Vegeta.   
  


"Well, I wasn't the one making others take time off from important training, to attend a dumb wedding." Vegeta reminded her.   
  


"Still, making me have the king of Jurai send his top fifty guards to attack you when you arrived on the planet seems odd, even for you."   
  


"As I said, I was missing my training to be there. Besides you should be glad, I didn't kill anyone."   
  


"Oh yeah, you're a real humanitarian Vegeta," Ryoko said sarcastically. She could still remember seeing the lists of injuries. Vegeta was right, he didn't kill anyone, but some of the things he did do, were too painful to think about. "In any case Vegeta, I want to thank you for coming to my wedding. It meant a lot to have you there." Ryoko said speaking from the heart.   
  


Vegeta sneered, feeling uncomfortable in a situation like this. "Well if you are done chattering, I would like to get some rest." Vegeta closed his eyes appearing to fall asleep. As he lay against the wall, he could feel eyes upon him. "What do you want now, wench..."   
  


When he opened his eyes, he noticed Ryoko was looking at him, bent over like a mother would to speak to a child. Something was bothering her, Vegeta realized since she never met his gaze. "I feel a little weird asking you this Vegeta..." She paused. "I have a request I would like to make."   
  


Vegeta stared at her with his eyes wide open. "Well..." Vegeta's words revealed he was in no mood for guessing games.   
  


"It's just that... For almost ten years now I've always slept beside Tenchi...," Ryoko began.* "I was just wondering, if I could sleep next to you. I just can't seem to sleep, and I thought maybe if I was sleeping by someone I might be able to get to sleep..."   
  


"Do what you want wench, just don't keep me awake all night with your blabbing." Vegeta declared ending the matter as he turned his head away from her trying to get back to sleep.   
  


Ryoko laid beside him, her head on his shoulder. Her theory was correct, as she lay beside the Saiyajin prince, she found it easier to relax, and in a few moments drifted off to sleep, dreaming as she did every night of Tenchi.   
  


Vegeta took a deep breath, inhaling the perfume that Ryoko always wore. His mind began to drift back in time. He remembered how he used to always sleep alone, back when he was a young Saiyajin warrior, soaring through the universe trying to be the best there was. Then he met Bulma, his wife, and after that the idea of sleeping alone always bothered him. He hated to admit that, but since it was only to himself, he didn't mind as much. "Is that why I let this wench sleep beside me" he wondered. Vegeta shook his head slowly from side to side, as he too fell asleep. That night, his dreams were filled, not with battles, or his goal to one day kill Goku, instead they were dreams of his beloved wife.   
  


Ryo-Ohki continued to soar toward the battle site, where a new Planet Vegeta had been placed. It would only be a few more days, then the final battle would begin.   
  


Next Time: What happened to Tenchi is revealed, and our hero's arrive at the battlefield. Also the Master reveals himself. Plus an unexpected visitor comes calling be here next time for PART 3: Ascendant Evil   
  
  
  


*[remember 4 years pass between No Need for Proof (where Tenchi lets Ryoko start sharing his bed) and the Blackshire interval, then about a year to Ryoko's Wedding, and then 5 years until this story. So it is about 10 years of her sleeping beside Tenchi.]   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ascendant Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters from Tenchi Muyo, or DBZ. I did however create The Ebon Shard, Fruitia, Blackshire, and The secret identity of the Master. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, I did however create Blackshire, The Ebon Shard, Fruitia, and who the Master actually is. That said let the fun begin.   
  


Vegeta Muyo! 2: The Final Bout   
  


Part 3 - Ascendant Evil   
  


Day Four to the New Planet Vegeta: 4 AM (Earth Time)   
  


Vegeta, in his SSJ1 form, radiant spiked golden hair and glowing green eyes showing the depths of his power, trained in the cramped confines of Ryo-Ohki's control room. Although the cabbit-spaceship's insides were large, they were not big enough for him. He had always hated training inside, he felt trapped, even inside his own gravity pod back on Earth. Not to mention there were too many distractions here, and Vegeta preferred to do his training with out anything that could interrupt him.   
  


The main distraction was Ryoko. As Vegeta leapt about in his rigorous training regime, he was pleased to note that in the control seat slept a beautiful woman with long silver hair, which took a cyan hue in the dim light inside the spaceship. "Good, she's still asleep, that means I can continue to train in peace," Vegeta shook his head then shuddered as memories of the past three days filled his mind.   
  


"Every time that wench is awake she either nags me to no end, or tells me about that weakling she is so in love with," the Saiyajin prince grumbled to himself as he threw a volley of punches at an invisible foe. "Thanks to her incessant rambling about him, I am probably the universe's foremost expert on everything involving Tenchi Masaki!" Of course, Tenchi wasn't the only thing Ryoko had talked about. "If only it were that simple," Vegeta thought, his eyes rolling back into his head as he remembered Ryoko's tales about Washu, Ayeka, and all the others.   
  


Vegeta stopped his vigorous workout, his breath coming in short gasps now. He had been training, or at least what he felt passed for it, for about six straight hours. Vegeta smirked, he had been making enough noise while training to wake the dead, yet ironically it didn't bother Ryoko in the least. "Just like Kakarot," Vegeta noted as he looked at her, "the world can be going to Hell, and she'll still find time for a nap!" Taking a deep breath, Vegeta prepared to resume his training. Just as he fell to his stomach to begin his pushups, his keen ears picked up a noise, a high pitched clicking, like a television monitor coming on line.   
  


As he looked up he saw a video screen suspended in mid air floating above him, on the screen was a woman he had hoped to see even less of than Ryoko.   
  


"Washu...," Vegeta said slightly disgusted he rose back to his feet. He looked at the reddish pink haired genius, who looked barely over twelve years old, with a glint of impatience in his eyes. He was a warrior, and had little use for scientists, especially ones as dangerous as Washu. He still remembered the first time he had met Washu. It wasn't a pleasant memory.   
  


"Well now this is a surprise," Washu declared, her voice sounding as nasal and high pitched as Vegeta had remembered it being all those years ago. "I was looking for Ryoko, to see where she had run off to, and I find you here! Tenchi and I were worried sick thinking something bad had happened. Now that I see you, Vegeta, I can only imagine the worst."   
  


"Oh? What do you mean, 'you were looking for her?' Didn't you know about Blackshire?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms over his muscular chest sounding slightly curious.   
  


"Blackshire? What does that metal maniac with delusions of grandeur have to do with this?" Washu asked leaning toward the screen. "Tenchi and I got home yesterday, and couldn't find Ryoko anywhere, I spent the last few days trying to hail Ryo-Ohki, but it seemed like all the communication channels were blocked." Washu looked past the golden haired prince at the sleeping figure behind him, changing her voice to sound more like a parent, "I just don't know what to do with that child." Washu leaned back, sighing sadly. Suddenly the pink haired woman sprang back forward, "but enough about me Vegeta. What are you to doing so far from Earth, and how does Blackshire tie into all this? If I'm reading the data from Ryo-Ohki's computer correctly, you're headed toward the last known site of Planet Vegeta." As she spoke, a holo laptop appeared in front of her, and the worlds smartest scientist, typed away, apparently accessing Ryo-Ohki's memory banks.   
  


"Returned home? What are you talking about, I...," Vegeta stopped himself, holding up a hand as if to ward off Washu's reply, he did not want to hear one of Washu's long winded explanations. "If you must know, Fruitia and Blackshire are back, and they have issued a challenge. In three more days we will be arriving on a planet that rests where planet Vegeta once was. There we will face them in combat, and end their pitiful lives once and for all. Blackshire, Fruitia, and the person they only refer to as The Master, will know what it means to anger the Prince of All Saiyajin's."   
  


Washu nodded, putting a hand to her chin, as if it helped her remember something, "Fruitia... wasn't that the name of the man who killed your wife?" Vegeta nodded a wicked sneer on his face. Washu paused taking the whole situation in. "I hope this time when you kill him he's smart enough to stay dead. You realize this is a trap. I mean a new Planet Vegeta, and a mysterious figure known as The Master. Not too smart to just go running in like this is it Vegeta?"   
  


"I'll admit, when I first heard of this Master, I had no clue who it could be, but now..." Vegeta momentarily trailed off a spark of hatred dancing in his eyes, "Now I think I can safely say I know this master. I know him quite well."   
  


"Well, don't keep me in suspense," Washu yelled bringing her fist down on the table she sat at for emphasis. "Who is it?"   
  


"You can't guess? Very well, I shall tell you. But first, there are a few things I require you to do for me. Ryoko has told me, in great detail, about how smart you are. So, I'm sure someone as smart as you should be able to accomplish these tasks with ease, Little Washu." Vegeta said powering down, so that his hair was black once again, and his eyes lost their green hue. He smiled victoriously, the last remark caused Washu to shift uneasily in her seat. Washu looked at the Saiyajin prince skeptically raising an eyebrow, making a mental note to tell everyone that her desire to be called Little Washu was more of what friends and family were to call her, and should be kept a secret from people like Vegeta.   
  


"I'm listening...,"Washu informed him, wondering where this conversation was going to take her.   
  


A SHORT TIME LATER: Deals have been made, and information has been exchanged.   
  


"So you are certain that you can handle the tasks I have given you Little Washu?" Vegeta asked using Washu's preferred title, he didn't like having to make preparations like this, but in the end Vegeta realized they were necessary.   
  


"It should be no problem for me, after all I am the Number One Genius in the Universe! Just so you know, the program, I mean the Vegeta Protocol, is already done, and I should have the device you wanted done by noon, Little Vegeta," Washu chimed putting her index fingers to her face to highlight her child like features. The Saiyajin prince grinned, realizing she was trying to goad him into getting angry, but he wasn't about to allow her to get the better of him. Suddenly Washu's voice changed to take a more serious tone, "but are you certain you'll need these things?"   
  


Vegeta also shook his head, dismissing her concerns. "We will arrive on 'Planet Vegeta' in three days. Once there I will kill Fruitia, and the wench can kill Blackshire if she so chooses. Then their master will pay for keeping company with someone like Fruitia."   
  


"I see," Washu said as if stating a fact. "Well good luck in your battle, I hope you don't need to use the Vegeta Protocol, but I appreciate your thinking ahead like this." 

Vegeta turned away from Washu. He cleared his throat softly, before he spoke changing the subject. "I will tell the wench that her husband, Tenchi, is alive and well on Earth. However, I think it would be best if he was not told, until after we have reached 'Vegeta' who the master may be."   
  


"Alright, have it your way you majesty," Washu told him in mock respect, "and I'll let Tenchi know that Ryoko is with you. By the way I have one more request Vegeta."   
  


Vegeta glanced over his shoulder looking at the small genius over his shoulder, he was getting tired of the constant questions and chatter of Washu, "What...?"   
  


"Would you please stop calling my daughter 'wench,' I gave her a name for a reason!" Washu stated sharply.   
  


Vegeta smiled the broadest smile of his life, a slight chuckle to his voice. "We'll see. Just make sure you have everything I asked for ready when the time comes." After saying that, Vegeta walked away, and the monitor disappeared.   
  


A few hours later (9 am Earth Time):   
  


Vegeta stood beside the sleeping Ryoko. "How can anyone sleep so much?" he wondered as he looked at her.   
  


Strands of silver hair had fallen in front of her face while she slept. With one finger he gently moved the hair back. Vegeta smiled sadly. The woman before him was a kindred spirit. Both of them were forged in the fires of battle, and had lived vicious lives, until the day they met their equal. Vegeta had thought about it long and hard, his equal was not Kakarot, who he had devoted much of his life to killing. No, his equal was his wife, Bulma. She had tamed the wild fury within him, had showed him the wonders of everyday life, and that he didn't have to always be fighting to be happy.   
  


Ryoko's situation was similar, from what Ryoko had told him, and she had said a lot, Tenchi had given Ryoko a new outlook on life. Instead of plundering and blowing up planets, now all she wanted was a peaceful life on Earth with the man she loved. Vegeta nodded as he looked at Ryoko, thinking about the deal he had made with Washu.   
  


Finally Vegeta decided it was time to wake her. "WEN-" he paused recalling what Washu had asked him, "Ryoko! Wake up blast you!" Vegeta shouted jarring the happily slumbering Ryoko awake.   
  


"What is it now Vegeta!" Ryoko moaned fluttering open her eyes to see him standing beside her. "Now there's something I wouldn't want to wake up to everyday," she mentally told herself.   
  


"I received a call from that mother of your's. She says Tenchi is alive with her on Earth." Vegeta informed her apprehensively, he had been dreading seeing her reaction. It was everything he feared, her golden eyes grew large with pools of water beginning to build there, as she clasped her hands lovingly in front of her chest, and she released a high pitch squeal of delight. Ryoko looked like she was about to explode from her own joy. She reacted to his news in the exact manner he had feared, like a typical love stricken woman. Clearing his throat he continued, "I told her once I could wake you that you would call them back."   
  


"Tenchi's Alive!" Ryoko said with relief, regaining her control. "I can't wait to talk to him again! Ryo-Ohki. Open a line to-" Ryoko began, however Vegeta's voice rang out interrupting her commands.   
  


"Before you call them, there is something I must know," Vegeta declared. "Will you be continuing on to face Blackshire? Or are you going home? Remember it may be the death of you to continue, and you have no reason to face Blackshire, since Tenchi is alive."   
  


Ryoko shook her head, causing her cyan hair to sway slightly from side to side, "Blackshire is too powerful to let loose on the universe. If I leave him alone, he will only come back to haunt me. It's better to end this all now. I will kill him, and then I will return home to Tenchi." Ryoko sighed thinking of being back in the arms of the man she loved.   
  


"Very Well. Then make your call, we'll be at 'Planet Vegeta,' in three days." Vegeta declared as Ryoko opened a channel to Earth.   
  


"Ryo-Ohki, open a channel to Washu's lab!" ordered Ryoko excitement in her voice, as she straighten herself in her seat, trying to make herself appear calm and in control. A few seconds later, a screen appeared, and Washu, wearing the goggles she wore when conducting an experiment, stared back at Ryoko.   
  


"Washu! Vegeta tells me that Tenchi is alive. Put him on!" Ryoko demanded snapping her fingers.   
  


"Well Ryoko, Tenchi isn't here right now, I told him I talked to Vegeta earlier, and Tenchi said he would call you back at noon. He went out to get all his chores done." Washu explained, not looking at Ryoko. It appeared the tiny genius was rewiring some bizarre device as she spoke to her daughter.   
  


"Damn!" Ryoko shouted bringing her fist down hard on the arm rests. As she continued her voice changed to a growl, "Washu! I thought you were off conducting experiments in your lab, what are you doing back on Earth, and where did Tenchi take off to? I thought Blackshire had him for sure. Damn it Washu, why aren't you answering me!"   
  


"Ryoko! I don't approve of such language!" Washu said in a motherly tone, "and I can't answer when you never stop asking questions! Now then let me start at the beginning, I WAS off conducting experiments. However, I forgot to tell everyone that I had sent a space probe out, before I left you and Tenchi to be alone for a while, and so when it came down it caused quite a commotion."   
  


"Stop talking non sense Washu! What commotion did you cause now?!" Ryoko asked, her disappointment that Tenchi was not there was very evident in her voice, glaring eyes, and posture.   
  


"Well the probe crashed into the shrine, and Tenchi and I had to spend the last few days trying to undo the damage. I had set the coordinates for the probes crash landing to be in the lake, but as I think back on it, the day I sent out that probe was the last time I saw Mihoshi..." Washu stopped working on her experiment, looking up at Ryoko, "now if you'll excuse me Little Ryoko, I have some work to finish. Tenchi will call you back at about noon." Washu smiled deviously at her daughter, "Bye Now." At that moment the monitor went black and Washu's image disappeared.   
  


"Noon! That's not for three more hours," Ryoko whined in a nasal voice, placing one slender hand on her head. "What am I going to do for three hours?" She shook her head, trying to think of a way to amuse herself.   
  


"Why don't you do something useful, like train for the coming battle, instead of wasting so much time sleeping and complaining!" Vegeta stated, as he began to do more of the one handed push ups he had been doing earlier.   
  


Ryoko snickered at Vegeta's comment, her mind twisting his words. "Why Vegeta, I didn't know you wanted to see me get all sweaty. You know I already have a man in my life. Really I am shocked." Vegeta mumbled something unintelligible under his breath as he continued to do his pushups. Ryoko looked around the interior of the control room, trying to find something to amuse herself. Suddenly she shot up at attention, "I know! I can tell you all about my first trip to the hot springs with Tenchi! Have I ever told you that one?"   
  


"About a million times," Vegeta growled, "if you don't mind wench, I am trying to train!"   
  


"Well that's ok, I like telling that story, so I don't mind repeating myself. It all started one hot day..." Ryoko began. Vegeta closed his eyes trying to block out Ryoko's voice. It would be the longest three hours of his life.   
  


NOON   
  


Ryoko sat in her seat staring at the screen in front of her. Tenchi had called a few seconds ago, and she had done nothing but stare at him the entire time.   
  


"So...Ryoko...," the brown haired youth said, feeling unnerved as his wife sat looking at him. He felt as if she was undressing him with her eyes, as she had done so often in their past. Coughing lightly, Tenchi continued to speak, "where have you been? Washu mentioned you and Vegeta are off to fight Blackshire."   
  


"That's right Tenchi," Ryoko stated never taking her eyes off the man on the screen in front of her, "but don't you worry, you won't have to sleep alone for too much longer. In a few more days, Blackshire will be a thing of the past."   
  


"Well be careful Ryoko, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tenchi told her his voice light and full of humor. Vegeta sulked in the shadows far behind Ryoko, not wanting to catch Tenchi's eye, and get dragged into some "ridiculous chatter," as he had told Ryoko.   
  


Vegeta watched Ryoko like a predator, taking in her every motion, word, and expression. He could if he ever appeared as weak to others when he was with Bulma, as Ryoko looked to him as she swooned over Tenchi. As he slowly turned away from the happy couple, he was shocked to see Washu, or rather a monitor with her face on it, floating inches in front of him. "HI VEGETA!" The pint sized genius' voice rang out. "I hope you don't mind, but I opened another channel, so I could give you the news."   
  


"And that would be...?" Vegeta inquired trying to hide his shock from Washu's sudden appearance.   
  


"I finished your device, and I can send it to you via sub space right now if you want it," the small pink haired woman informed him, "and per your request I haven't told Tenchi about this master, as far as he knows you and Ryoko are going to fight Fruitia and Blackshire." Washu reached behind her, picking up a silver devise that was barely bigger than her palm, on the side visible to Vegeta was a small glass lens.   
  


"Very well send it," Vegeta ordered nodding his approval of the situation. "How long is it going to take you, to get it here, I only have three days, and I don't want to waste them waiting on..." Vegeta ducked, as Washu threw the devise straight at him, and it came flying out of the monitor at his head.   
  


"There you are. One recorder device as per your request, just press the red button on the back, and it will record everything you want," Washu shook her finger at Vegeta in a manner that suggested he had best listen to what she told him. "If you need to erase something on it, press the blue button."   
  


"Well done then Washu, or should I call you Little Washu?" Washu squinted her eyes at Vegeta, realizing he was mocking her, even if it was in jest. "In any case, you have my thanks," declared the mighty Saiyajin prince as he bent over to pick up the device. No reply came from Washu, since all she could do was look at him stunned, her mouth hanging open. Except Goku, she had never met a Saiyajin with any manners, especially a Saiyajin Prince. This was truly a day she would never forget. Vegeta nodded at her once again, "Farewell, Little Washu." Vegeta began walking away from the monitor, it was time to get back to training. As he set the device down in a corner of the Ryo-Ohki's control room, he glanced over at Ryoko and Tenchi. It appeared that the brown haired young man was trying, with no success, to explain to his cyan haired wife why he hadn't awakened her when he left all those days ago. Ryoko was merely staring at Tenchi, making him feel very uncomfortable. Vegeta smiled slightly figuring no one would see him enjoying Ryoko's happiness. However someone did, Ryoko's mother, Washu. As the monitor she had been using disappeared, the tiny genius smiled, bowing her head in approval.   
  


A FEW HOURS LATER ON EARTH   
  


"You know Little Washu, I've been thinking," Tenchi began. Only seconds ago he had ended his call from Ryoko, and the young husband to the universe's most infamous space pirate was sure that his explaining was not done yet.   
  


Washu sat on her floating cushion chair, leaning forward, lost in her work, "Taking up new hobbies, eh Tenchi." The tiny genius said as a side comment meant in jest.   
  


"Yeah, well," Tenchi laughed nervously before momentarily pausing, even after all these years of having her around, Tenchi still felt slightly uncomfortable around his pinkish red headed mother in law. "If we just found out about where Ryoko has been, since you can contact Ryo-Ohki, then Vegeta's family may be wondering where he is. I was just thinking we should call them to see if they know he's going off to fight that guy. What was his name...Fruitia?" Tenchi nodded, more to himself than anyone else, he was sure he had that name right.   
  


Washu leaned back, she had not thought about Vegeta telling his family. "Sure Tenchi, go ahead and let them know." Washu never looked up, as she typed quickly on her holo laptop. As he watched her type, Tenchi could see that Washu was nervous, she always became completely engrossed in her experiments when she felt out of control of events around her. "Tell them I said hello." The brown eyes young man smiled, nodding his understanding as he turned, leaving the lab.   
  


As she heard the door slam, Washu's head sagged. She had promised Vegeta she would not tell Tenchi who this master was, at least not for three more days, but this was a secret that would be nearly impossible to keep. It ate her up inside to think about Vegeta and Ryoko, all alone, facing such a vile force.   
  


Meanwhile back on Ryo-Ohki   
  


Ryoko hugged herself unable to contain her joy at seeing her husband alive. She danced around the control room giddy with excitement. Vegeta stopped his training, it was time to tell Ryoko his theory on who the master was. "Wench! Come here I think we need to discuss this Master. I know who it is."   
  


Ryoko stopped spinning, looking daggers at The Saiyajin Prince . "I know who you think it is Vegeta, because he's the only one crafty enough to plan something like this, and I agree. So let's just put him down as fast as we can, and go home." Her tone suggested that the conversation was at an end. Ryoko turned from Vegeta, trying to once again lose herself in the happiness she felt when she saw Tenchi.   
  


THE END OF THE SEVENTH DAY   
  


Floating before a planet covered in ice   
  


"We're here." the cyan haired pirate stated in a voice as cold as steel. Vegeta smiled broadly as he looked at the planet on the display screen, something about it seemed familiar to him as if he had been here long ago.   
  


"Memories of home," he told himself, figuring his feelings were just a reaction to seeing a planet sitting where his home world once rested.   
  


Ryoko checked a few readings on a consol, "it appears the planet has an atmosphere, so you shouldn't have any trouble breathing. Are you ready to beam down now Vegeta?" The Saiyajin prince nodded, this was the day he had been waiting for.   
  


"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Blackshire's voice foretold as a screen appeared bearing the black helmed villain's visage. Even thought his face was hidden by his helm, his voice made it apparent that the ebon colored knight was smiling sadistically. "Vegeta, Fruitia awaits you on the planet below, as does the master. The master wants to talk to you before the battle. As for you Ryoko, it's time to see what ship is better: The Ebon Shard or Ryo-Ohki."   
  


"Very well, I will listen to your master's rambling, before I kill him. Wench, beam me down." Ryoko stared at Vegeta, not wanting to send him down to the planets surface alone, not if who they suspected was down there. The Saiyajin prince looked over his shoulder at her, "I will not tell you again, beam me down there!" Reluctantly, the golden eyed captain of Ryo-Ohki gave the mental command to her space ship, and Vegeta disappeared.   
  


ON the monitor Blackshire chuckled. "I've waited a long time for this day Ryoko. Over six years, finally vengeance shall be mine!" As the screen disappeared, Blackshire's laugh echoed in the control room of Ryo-Ohki.   
  


"Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko commanded her voice calm and full of confidence, "let's take Blackshire down quickly, I want to get down there to the real fight. Now open a video link to where Vegeta landed, I want to see if this master is who I think it is." Ryo-Ohki meowed loudly, obeying her mistress's commands. A monitor appeared to Ryoko's right, Vegeta stood face to face with a green clad figure, who was nearly identical in every way to Vegeta. "That must be Fruitia," Ryoko noted, "now where is this master?"   
  


Planet's surface:   
  


Two figures stood about twenty feet apart on a planet covered completely in ice. A freezing wind blew small clouds of snow across the plains where they stood. Fruitia, clad in his light green copy of Saiyajin armor, with a long green cape flapping in the wind, appeared at home in the frigid planet as he smiled like a shark at Vegeta.   
  


"Welcome 'brother,'" Fruitia said bowing in mock respect, his forest green cloak draping around him. "Its been a long time."   
  


"I have no time for this, Fruitia, where is this master of yours?" Vegeta demanded, never taking his eyes off the monster who had taken his wife from him.   
  


"Right here," a voice proclaimed from behind Vegeta. The Saiyajin prince spun about, to see who had snuck up on him, it was a sight that chilled him more than any icy wind ever would. "Welcome to Planet Vegeta, or maybe you would recognize it better if I said Planet Namek!"   
  


Before Vegeta and Fruitia stood a man, although in truth the figure would best be described as a monster straight from Hell. Standing well over seven feet tall, the creature was a terrifying sight to behold. It's entire body was covered in green skin, which was spotted with black specks. Black vein like structure's outlined it's body, they appeared rigid, yet as the monster walked it was obvious that these black veins were flexible. Large beetle like wings protruded out of it's back, looking like two immense ebon shields. It held it's arms out as if it came in peace, each finger ending in an inch long spike. Vegeta nodded as he looked at the spikes on its hands, realizing what they were for. Two black plates jutted from the muscular monster's head, outlining a pasty white face. The creature's eyes glowed a bright red, as if the creature was enraged. However the evil beast smiled like it had just seen the funniest thing ever.   
  


"Vegeta, allow me to be the first to introduce you to our master," Fruitia said, once again bowing deeply, apparently Fruitia enjoyed mocking his master and enemy. "The one, and only..."   
  


On Ryo-Ohki   
  


Ryoko gazed at the monster who stood before Vegeta, "Damn! It looks like we were right! I was hoping that I would be wrong for once and-," suddenly Ryo-Ohki lurched to once side, struck by something. Ryoko shook here head, "Blackshire... I forgot about him. I let myself get too caught up in what was happening down below." Ryoko smiled sadistically. "Well if he wants to play rough... " Ryo-Ohki began charging up her main cannon, to blast at the Ebon Shard. It was time for the final battle to begin.   
  


Earth: WASHU'S LAB   
  


"WHAT!" Tenchi screamed looking at the number one genius scientist who sat before him. Washu looked away from Tenchi, not wanting to meet his eyes, she had just told him that there was a third enemy, and who she thought it had to be. "Are you joking! Ryoko is off fighting HIM!" Tenchi clasped his hands to his head, as if his head was about to blast off his shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me this a long time ago!" He began pacing back and forth in the lab, trying to figure out what to do.   
  


"Calm down Tenchi, there is nothing we can do." Washu informed the angry youth, continuing to avoid letting her eye meet her own.   
  


"How can you say that Washu! You know as well as I do what he's capable of. The last time we fought him he nearly took Ryoko from us forever. I refuse to sit by here and-"   
  


"That's enough Tenchi!" Washu shouted looking square into his eyes. Tenchi could see the pain there, a reflection of his own anguish. "I told you there was nothing we could do. I promised Vegeta we wouldn't interfere, and I will honor my promise. That's final." Tenchi tensed under Washu's words. Had he not been looking at her, and seen how hard this was on her as well, he might have continued to argue, instead he clenched his fists and stormed out of the lab, looking for something to take his anger out on.   
  


"I can't believe Washu didn't tell me about him." Tenchi thought darkly as he threw open the door to the lab. Stopping just outside the doorway, he took at very deep cleansing breath closing his eyes, holding his breath for a few moments before exhaling. "I need to relax, maybe I should just go to the Onsen." As he made his way to the large bath area, Tenchi tried to think about something else, but in the end every thought led to Ryoko. "Just knowing she ran off to fight Blackshire was bad enough, but I don't think even her and Vegeta could take on-"   
  


CAPSULE CORPS   
  


Outside a bubble shaped building a muscular young man with mauve hair looked upwards into the night sky, as if he was looking at a place far away.   
  


A young woman, with teal hair, and wild eyes joined him after a few minutes, "Why didn't dad tell us Trunks?"   
  


"I don't know sis," Trunks replied to Bra, "I guess he thought he could take on Fruitia again, like he did last time." Bra shrugged her shoulders unsure what else to do. Trunks continued to look out into space. "For some reason I get the feeling that dad isn't fighting just Fruitia though..."   
  


"He's also going up against that one guy." Bra paused, she was staring at the ground between her and Trunks, lost in thought. "Blackshirt I think he was called."   
  


"It was Blackshire," Trunks corrected her, "and that's not who I mean. A week ago I sensed something I haven't felt in a long time. Not since we fought..."   
  


Back on the frozen planet   
  


"CELL!" Vegeta roared smiling smugly, "So you've come all the way back from Hell, but I'm afraid I'm just going to be sending you back again. Isn't that just too bad!"   
  


The creature before him shook his head continuing to smile wickedly, "no, no, no Vegeta. I am not Perfect Cell, or Cell as you call him. No, I am beyond perfection. Cell is still rotting in Hell, I am Cell Zero!" The evil creature boasted raising it's arms high above its head, purple energy blades jutting out of his elbows, the same kind he had used to nearly kill Ryoko the first time he had met them. Lowering his arms he made a sweeping motion with his hands toward his face. "Tell me, do you like my new look, I've been busy absorbing so many races since I got back from Hell. Of course that's not all I've been doing, but I'll explain all that to you, that is if you can prove yourself worthy of facing me by beating Fruitia." Cell Zero shook his head in doubt looking at the two warriors before him, "and I'm sorry to say, that you stand no chance."   
  


Fruitia's aura exploded, as he powered up reaching Super Saiyajin level 2 quickly. Vegeta laughed, "Oh I beg to differ Cell Zero. This will be too easy. If you think that is power, wait until you see what I can do!" Vegeta screamed causing his own power to erupt, as he soared up to level 3. "It's time to end this once and for all!" Cell Zero merely watched, everything was going exactly according to his plans.   
  
  
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: Vegeta VS Fruitia, Ryoko VS Blackshire, Ryo-Ohki VS The Ebon Shard. Can out heroes succeed, and if they can, will they be able to stop Cell Zero who has some how returned from Hell? Plus what did Cell Zero mean by welcome to Planet Namek? Also Blackshire and Fruitia's revenge! All these things and more next time in Part 4 of Vegeta Muyo! 2: CELL ZERO'S RETURN   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Cell Zero Returns

DISCLAIMER: Fruitia, Blackshire, the Ebon Shard, and Cell Zero were my ideas. However everything else is not I write these stories strictly for fun, so enjoy.   
  


Vegeta Muyo! 2 The Final Bout   
  


Part 4 Cell Zero Returns   
  


In a forgotten sector of space, a planet covered in ice floats ominously as if waiting to die, in the exact spot where many years ago a once proud warrior race, known as Saiyajin's, lived. This strange frozen world has somehow taken up residents in the orbit where Planet Vegeta was before the wicked tyrant Freiza obliterated it.   
  


On this bizarre world, three figures, one a Saiyajin Prince with long golden hair, and green eyes, his name, Vegeta and he is in Super Saiyajin Level 3 mode. Another is a psychotic warrior in SSJ2 mode clad totally in green armor, a self proclaimed brother to Vegeta, calling himself Fruitia. Finally a tall green monster covered in a black chitinous material, Cell Zero. The wicked monster laughed maniacally. "Well Fruitia, kill him." The green armored man called Fruitia grinned like a shark, as he leapt at Vegeta. The Saiyajin prince made no attempt to leapt out of the way of the Super Saiyajin Level 2 Fruitia would rocket at him, instead he merely stood looking at his enemy intently. Fruitia's fist collided full force with Vegeta's face knocking his head side ways.   
  


"What's the matter Vegeta," Fruitia laughed, "getting a little old? Or are you too grief stricken from letting me kill your woman?"   
  


"No Fruitia," Vegeta declared with a smirk as he wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip, "I just wanted to feel how strong you've become. If that's all the power you have, then it is going to be a quick fight." The green clad Super Saiyajin's sadistic grin faded as he stepped away from Vegeta. "I mean really, all this preparations, and bragging about getting your revenge, and you have nothing to show for it! What kind of a Saiyajin are you! I'll tell you what kind you are, you're nothing. I was going to make this a battle to remember, but you aren't worth my time." Before Fruitia had a chance to reply, Vegeta closed the gap between them, bringing his fist into his emerald foe's chest with tremendous power. However Vegeta's assault wasn't finished just yet, a ki blast erupted from his hand, blowing straight through his green cloaked enemy. Fruitia fell to his knees, his entire chest cavity missing a look of shock and horror on his pale face as he dropped forward, and ceased moving.   
  


"Well done Vegeta," Cell Zero said looking with disgust at Fruitia's fallen body.   
  


"And you said I didn't have a chance," Vegeta was beaming with pride, "looks like you were wrong Cell."   
  


"I'm afraid you misunderstood me Vegeta," the evil android proclaimed, "I wasn't talking to you. I was telling Fruitia he had no chance. Too bad really he was always my favorite creation."   
  


"What are you blabbing about now Cell," Vegeta demanded, becoming sick of Cell's mind games. "Why don't you ever just say what you're thinking, instead of talking in riddles?"   
  


"Very well Vegeta," Cell Zero proclaimed, "I'll tell you everything, if you'll just be patient. After all Ryoko isn't here yet."   
  


Meanwhile in Space   
  


Floating high above the frozen planet, two powerful star ships engage in an epic battle. One the vile ship known as The Ebon Shard, the other the transformed state of a cabbit called Ryo-Ohki. Inside Ryo-Ohki a woman with hair that appeared to be cyan sat at the control seat, guiding the ship through the battle. "Fire Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko roared, and seconds later the small ship's main cannon fired an intense blast of red energy at the massive vessel before it. The blast struck the heavily shielded hull of The Ebon Shard barely phasing the larger ship, which continued to fire at Ryo-Ohki with all it's guns. However the tiny cabbit spaceship was too quick, and constantly avoided each attack. "Damn! That ship's shields are too powerful. If only I could disable his shielding system, then we could easily destroy that oversized tug boat." Ryoko glared at her monitor, watching and waiting for some opportunity to attack at a weak point. Suddenly a thought struck her. "Ryo-Ohki! Pattern Omega Delta," she ordered, "and keep firing at that ship as fast as you can!" In an instant Ryoko phased away, teleporting to another place.   
  


Aboard the Ebon Shard   
  


Inside the black interior of the control room, a tall menacing man, if he could be called that, ran his fingers over a console, constantly making adjustments. "Blasted Wench! Why can't she stay still and die!" Suddenly a screen popped up in front of Blackshire's face. "What is it now? I haven't time for... 

Well now that is a shock, I would have figured Fruitia would have lasted longer than that. Especially after how much he bragged about his power. Oh well, that just means I have to finish off Ryoko a little sooner, so I can..."   
  


"You won't be doing much of anything," a sultry voice proclaimed behind Blackshire. The black clad tyrant whirled about in shock, just in time to catch Ryoko's fist with his face. Blackshire stumbled back, more from surprise than pain.   
  


"H...h ... How did you get on board my ship?" Blackshire demanded holding one hand over his face. "You're supposed to be getting blasted on board that ship of yours."   
  


"Sorry to disappoint you," the most wanted space pirate in the universe joked sadistically, "However with Cell Zero down there, I really don't have time to play with you anymore Blackshire." As she spoke, Ryoko pointed each of her arms, palms out, at the consoles in the control room. Seconds later she began blasting small bursts of power into the computers aboard the Ebon Shard.   
  


"What are you doing! Stop that you stupid wench," Blackshire hissed his fury causing the twin eye slits in his helmet to ignite in a bright crimson light. "I'll kill you!" The ebon clad villain's hand collided at their base in front of him as a green energy began building explosively. Ryoko seemed to ignore the angry armored monster before her, as she continued to blast randomly about the room, laughing like a mad woman as she fired. Finally Blackshire released the energy blast he had been building, the sheer force of his blast sending him stumbling backwards. Just as the emerald beam was about to collide with Ryoko, the space pirate disappeared, causing Blackshire's blast to hit the far wall, puncturing the ship's hull. "Damn you! Just stand still and die," he roared forming a green energy blade as he scanned the room for his adversary. "I haven't the time to play with you now, not when the moment of my vengeance is so close! Leave now and I might allow you to live!"   
  


Blackshire stalked, his movements appearing jerky since the air was being sucked from the cockpit due to the hole from his blast, about inside his vessel looking for Ryoko holding the large green blade with both hands. His breath was coming in long hard gasps, clearly he was losing his usual control. "Don't have time for me? Isn't that why you are here, to kill me?" Ryoko's voice chimed behind him. Blackshire spun about swiping with his sword. Once again Ryoko disappeared just as Blackshire's eyes settled on her. "Ryo-Ohki, lock onto my position and fire," she commanded standing beside the gaping hole in the ship's hull.   
  


Ryo-Ohki responded to her master's commands by firing with everything she had, directly at the spot Ryoko stood. The cabbit spaceship only hoped that Ryoko would escape in time. She did not hope in vain. As the crimson energy tore into the black metal hull of The Ebon Shard, Ryoko vanished, reappearing on the bridge of Ryo-Ohki. "Continue firing Ryo-Ohki, and don't stop until that ship is history."   
  


On board The Ebon Shard, Blackshire worked frantically at his console. "Damn that infernal wench! She's damaged my controls! I have only one option left!" Blackshire began to glow with a green glow, as he watched the monitor, "Damn you Ryoko. I won't forget this." Blackshire's glow started to flicker rapidly as he unleashed a vile chuckle, mere seconds later The Ebon Shard exploded.   
  


"Alright Ryo-Ohki!" Ryoko shouted triumphantly, "We did it!" Ryo-Ohki meowed excitedly in reply. The beautiful captain paused in her celebration. "Don't get over excited now. I have to get down to that planet, there's still Cell Zero to deal with." Once again the cyan haired captain disappeared, beamed to the surface by her ship Ryo-Ohki.   
  


The Icy surface of Planet 'Vegeta'   
  


Ryoko appeared beside Vegeta, standing ready to attack the vile creature before her. Looking around she noticed that as far as the eye could see there was nothing but giant mountains of snow and ice. "Charming place. So this is Planet Vegeta, huh. It looks like a place a Saiyajin would call home."   
  


"Actually my dear Ryoko this is not the Saiyajin home world, it's Planet Namek," Cell Zero relied 

correcting her with a sinister smile.   
  


"What are you talking about Cell? Planet Namek is thousands of miles from here." Vegeta declared, never taking his eyes off the green giant before him.   
  


"True, but with the power of The Ebon Shard, I was able to move it here. I wanted you to die where all your people did, and I chose Namek as my replacement planet because it was where Goku first became a Super Saiyajin. The last Super Saiyajin will die in the place where his people did, and where the first Super Saiyajin was born. I hope you can appreciate all this hard work. It wasn't easy you know. Having Blackshire pull the planet out of his orbit, while Fruitia exterminated the Namek's."   
  


"Which brings me to my question, just how are you connected to Fruitia and Blackshire, neither one of them seems like the type to follow orders, and you've never been one for allies," the silver haired space pirate inquired.   
  


"Yes that is true. But you see they are my creations. When I escaped from Hell with the others, and left Perfect Cell to face Goku, I went on a wonderful universal tour. I absorbed so many new races, continuing my evolution. It was during that time the idea for this final Cell game struck me. I discovered one of my new powers was I could create specimens such as Blackshire and Fruitia. They were to be the components that would weed out the weak, making sure only my toughest opponents were left standing. That way there would be no wimps like Mr Satan, those annoying galaxy police, or any other fools. I was very disappointed to learn that they did not succeed in their tasks, and did not contain my self regenerating ability. I was required to jump start the process. Such a bothersome problem. Now that everything has been revealed, I see no reason to bring them back. You've saved me the trouble of killing them. I can always make more creatures like them, maybe after I've absorbed everything in the universe I will fill it with my own minions."   
  


"Then why did Fruitia think he was my brother, and Blackshire believe he was Kagato's heir?" Vegeta shouted, hating the thought of being played for a fool by Cell.   
  


Cell Zero merely shrugged, "Originally I allowed them to live those fantasy lives, while I prepared. But they were failures at that, and needed my guidance to be any use to me. Once they failed I gave them back their true memories, and now they work for me. I figured you would have seen through Fruitia's disguise easily Vegeta, since his name was a clear mockery of your own, and your people, but I suppose intelligence in a Saiyajin is just too much to ask." Vegeta grinned shaking his head, he was not going to let Cell Zero goad him into attacking just yet. "Well then if you're through asking me questions, I would like to end the game, since there are still so many races to absorb and destroy."   
  


Vegeta replied by rocketing at full speed at the merciless android, sending a barrage of punches, which were dodged easily. "What's the matter Android, are you getting rusty?"   
  


"Hardly Vegeta, I'm just warming up." Cell replied, for now Vegeta was on the attack, taking the battle up into the air. "My you have improved since last we met, this may actually be amusing." Cell prepared to continue his taunts, however at that moment, something, or rather someone, slammed into his back from behind. " Ryoko," Cell Zero hissed. She was the one that had caused his demise before, but Cell Zero wanted to deal with each opponent one at a time. "Wait your turn wench, you'll die soon enough."   
  


"Sorry Cell, but I'm not used to waiting for things. After all I believe the phrase is 'ladies first.'"   
  


"That would only be true if you were a lady," Cell Zero declared, blocking one of Vegeta's punches while ducking his head to one side as Ryoko's fist flew inches to the right of it.   
  
  
  


DOWN BELOW   
  


Fruitia's body lay on the pure white snow of Planet Namek, a gaping hole in the pseudo Saiyajin's chest. His complection was becoming pasty white, as all the blood drained from his body. Suddenly an eerie emerald light filled the air beside Fruitia's corpse. From the strange glow stepped a figure clad in black armor. The armored figure knelt beside Fruitia and began to speak as he activated a few keys from a hidden compartment in his ebon gauntlets. "Really Fruitia, I can't believe you lost so quickly. What were you thinking?" In a few seconds Fruitia's body began to quake, and then a loud wet explosion filled the air.   
  


Fruitia sat up, "It took you long enough Blackshire. I see that device of yours to initiate self regeneration worked."   
  


"Yes, but remember it only works once. However I don't think we'll need to worry now. Everyone thinks us dead, so we can attack unnoticed, have our revenge, and escape this stupid world. Now get up, we have work to do. There is a battle to win!" Blackshire commanded looking at Fruitia.   
  


"I'll meet you there, remember to stick to the plan. I'm going to take an alternative route. By the way, did you like my performance earlier? Letting Vegeta kill me so early in the battle?"   
  


The ebon knight shook his head, "Only you would be stupid enough to let someone kill you." With that, the evil creation of Cell Zero blasted over to stand behind a large structure of ice, getting his ambush ready. Fruitia grinned with his toothy shark like smile, burrowing under the snow.   
  


HIGH ABOVE:   
  


Vegeta and Ryoko leapt away from Cell Zero. All three stared at each other, breathing hard. "It's time Cell, time I showed you what true power is." Vegeta's aura began growing as he roared. Ryoko looked at Vegeta skeptically.   
  


"You can waste all the time you want powering up Vegeta, I'm taking the battle to Cell," with unbelievable speed, the cyan haired woman slammed into Cell full force, causing her and the green monstrosity to tumble toward the planet below. Cell collided into an icy plateau sending shards of ice into the air, as well as causing a massive crater.   
  


"What was that Ryoko? If that all you got! If it is I.. .Huh?" Cell stopped, as something grabbed him from behind, holding him in a vice like grip.   
  


"Hello father, miss me." the evil Fruitia asked holding Cell Zero tight.   
  


"Fruitia! But how did you-"   
  


"Come back to life? I believe I can field that question," Blackshire declared flying into the scene. "It was my doing that he regenerated, and now we can both have the vengeance we desire."   
  


Cell Zero sighed, "Very well then, have it your way. You may kill Ryoko if it pleases you. However I doubt you will be able to stop Vegeta," Cell Zero motioned up above them, "but then again I doubt you can feel the power Vegeta is giving off, now can you Blackshire?"   
  


"Vegeta and Ryoko are not our enemies, father. You are," Fruitia snickered sounding very serpentine. "You took from us our destiny. Mine to be the true prince of all Saiyajin's, and Blackshire to be heir to Kagato."   
  


Cell grunted angrily trying to free himself. "I saved your worthless lives! You owe me everything!"   
  


"Just like Androids 17 and 18 owed Gero everything," the ebon knight offered, "So now I am going to repay you. I've been studying you for some time, and have developed a weapon that will work perfectly against you." Holding up one arm, the would be heir of Kagato continued, "a Neural Disruption Devise. Since your power is based on your mind, this ray will scramble your mental patterns, making it easy for us to kill you. Fruitia, don't worry, the ray can't affect you much, after all you are merely an unthinking brute." A ring of energy burst from Blackshire's outstretched hands followed by many more. As the power collided with Cell Zero's body, the vile android contorted in pain. Fruitia, still holding Cell Zero in a bear hug, also winced in pain. The strain of holding his creator in place and withstanding the mental scrambling rays was becoming too much, and soon his grip on Cell Zero was weakening.   
  


Using all the power he could muster under the assault, Cell Zero pushed against his rogue creations hold, and burst free. Whirling about, still feeling the intensity of Blackshire's rays, Cell Zero fired everything he could at Fruitia. The green clad Saiyajin was instantly vaporized, as he held his head in pain. Cell grinned looking at his black armored foe. "Pain...," he whispered maliciously. Almost instantly the beams stopped, as Blackshire dropped to one knee, intense pain jutting through his body. Cell Zero laughed triumphantly. "Oh did I forget to tell you, to insure your obedience, I made sure I had complete control over your nervous system, at any time I want I can make you feel the worst pain of your life. That attack of yours did give me a headache Blackshire, and it would have worked, but my powers are no longer merely mental. Not since I began absorbing so many new races. Now be a good boy, and sit there writhing in pain, while I attend to my guest. We'll talk later." As Cell turned away, Ryoko fired downward with a massive surge of power. Blackshire could only gaze skyward as his demise soared towards him composed of crimson energy. Cell Zero shrugged his massive shoulder's indifferently, "Oh well, as I said before, you saved me the trouble of killing him myself."   
  


With a final surge of Power, Vegeta' transformation was complete. A brilliant ball of white power exploded from Vegeta, and as the glow subsided he stood revealed in his most powerful state, Super Vegeta 4. Glancing downward Vegeta could sense Cell Zero's power was quiet high, and he saw the two smoldering areas where Fruitia and Blackshire had died. "Cell Zero is not the weakling I had thought. This will be a fight to remember." Vegeta saw Ryoko ready to pounce, he knew she could probably stand toe to toe with either of them. However Cell was not her foe, he belonged to Vegeta. For a few moments The Prince of all Saiyajin's pondered what he would do. In the end the choice was obvious. "So be it." Slowly Vegeta floated down standing squarely before Cell. "It's over Ryoko...," the beautiful space pirate cast him a bizarre look about to inquire what he was talking about. "Ryo-Ohki! Initiate the Vegeta Protocol!" The cabbit spaceship shot down a beam, sending Ryoko into the cockpit, and in a burst of light, began flying away from the icy planet at top speed.   
  


"Well, now what was that all about?" the green monster wondered. "Are you so confident in your new form that you think you can beat me all alone?"   
  


"It's not a question if I can beat you Cell, it's how I want to win." Vegeta replied returning his gaze to his opponent. "Now then lets get this over with, there is someone I need to see."   
  


ON Board Ryo-Ohki   
  


"Damn you Ryo-Ohki! I said stop! We can't leave now, Vegeta will need our help verses Cell Zero!" Ryoko was nearly in tears as she screamed her commands at her ship. For some reason the mighty cabbit acted as if she did not even hear Ryoko's words. After a few moments, she began to pace. From their trajectory, she guessed they were heading toward Earth. "What is wrong with you Ryo-Ohki?"   
  


"Nothing is wrong with Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko. She is simply responding to a program I inserted into her, which overrides all other commands," Washu's voice crackled from behind. Ryoko glanced over one shoulder, and noticed her pink haired mother staring back at her from a view screen. "Of course once initiated it deletes itself. I made it for Vegeta a while ago, it was his idea."   
  


"But why...?"   
  


"I don't really understand why myself, but I do know this. Whatever Vegeta is planning must be big, so big in fact that he didn't think either of you would make it out in one piece. That is why he had me make this program. I've been waiting here in the lab, hoping I wouldn't see that he had to use it, but I see I was hoping in vain. Anyway, what's happening is unimportant, for right now. I believe Vegeta has a more important job for you."   
  


"What do you mean Washu?" Ryoko barked trying to fathom what could be more important that fighting Cell Zero.   
  


Washu said nothing in reply, instead she pointed to the devise she had given Vegeta a few days ago. Ryoko eyed it suspiciously, wondering what she was supposed to understand from seeing it. "It's a prerecorded message," Washu informed her, "It has one for you, and two other's as well. I think you should listen to yours right now." Nodding her agreement, Ryoko pressed the play button, and the tiny devise began to make noise, as it came to life...   
  
  
  


NEXT TIME: The end is nigh! CELL ZERO VS VEGETA IN A NO HOLD'S BARRED MATCH TO REMEMBER! Ryoko's Quest given to her by Vegeta, and the epilogue. All this and more next time in a little chapter I like to call: END GAME   
  


[this chapter may have sounded rushed, but one day I may rewrite it, and smooth it out a little more.] 


	5. End Game

Disclaimer: I don't Own any DBZ/Tenchi Muyo! Characters, however I did think up Cell Zero. Please no suing ok?   
  
  
  


Vegeta Muyo! 2 

Part 5 End Game   
  


In deep space, on Planet 'Vegeta'   
  


Where once sat a world that bore a mighty warrior race, now exists a planet covered in icy mountains, one that is unable to encourage life. The atmosphere of this frigid sphere is thin, due to it's long journey through the cosmos, never the less it is the site for a battle that will determine the fate of the entire universe. It is here that Cell Zero, a twisted android bent on universal obliteration, and Vegeta, the last Prince of the Saiyajin race, intend to make this decision.   
  


The time for talk was over for these two titans long ago, now the only thing that mattered was the fight. They raced at each other as fast as they could, the hunger for battle apparent on their faces. Vegeta was the first to land a blow, a swift devastating punch to Cell Zero's torso, causing the monstrous android to double over in pain, for a split second, before responding with a kick to Vegeta's head. Each warrior matched the other blow for blow, it appeared this was a battle that would not be easily won by either man.   
  


"You HAVE gotten stronger," Cell hissed as he blocked a fierce punch by Vegeta. "However I'm afraid it won't be enough, you see I'm not even fighting at half my true power."   
  


"So what," the Saiyajin prince replied, "neither am I. Why don't we both drop the facade, and just battle at our best. I am sick of you and your stupid games. Let's end this the way it should be. NO more hiding."   
  


"I would show you the full power that is Cell Zero, Vegeta, but then you would stand no chance," the wretched android hissed, smiling darkly. "But if you are in such a hurry to die..." Vegeta grinned, and replied to Cell Zero's taunts by closing the minuscule gap between them in seconds, nearly taking Cell Zero's head off with his punch. Cell's eye's glowed angrily as he quickly brought his knee up into the mighty Saiyajin's stomach full force. It was apparent now that Vegeta and his large adversary were facing off at maximum power, holding back nothing. Once more Vegeta pulled his fist back, and swung at the menacing figure who's attacks Vegeta was narrowly able to avoid. As his fist flew forward, Cell dodged by barely a micrometer, behind the dueling pair an icy mountain exploded sending shards of ice and snow into the air.   
  


Cell leapt back from his foe, chuckling to himself. "Vegeta I know you fight by sensing where my chi is, so I want to show you an attack I learned from one of the many races I've been absorbing." As he spoke, the vile green monster's aura began to grow, and swirl about him, causing the snow and ice in the air to spin about like a hurricane. In a few moment's Cell's aura had expanded to a phenomenal circumference, and began approaching Vegeta. The black ichor covered creature's voice was barely audible over his power, but Vegeta's keen ears were able to detect it. "Do you like it Vegeta? I call it a Ki Nado. Come get me, if you aren't scared."   
  


Vegeta grinned as he thought about the situation. "Interesting attack Cell, since I would be entering into a field of your ki I couldn't sense you, and the snow would make it impossible to see you. I'd be fighting completely blind. But if you think I'll back down from your challenge, you are sadly mistaken. Here I come." In a flash of power the fur covered warrior rocked into the Ki Nado.   
  


Inside the Ki Nado:   
  


Vegeta's mind felt like it was going to erupt, he could sense Cell Zero everywhere around him, yet he couldn't see him anywhere due to the snow. Using all his will power, the Saiyajin prince suppressed the pain, trying to focus. However his opponent was not giving him any time to adjust. Twin eye beams collided with Vegeta's chest causing him searing pain. Before he could try and locate the source of the attack, another pair of beams struck him from behind.   
  


"Come out and face me Cell," Vegeta demanded angrily. "I told you I am in no mood for your games. It's time to end this once and for all!" The Saiyajin prince waited, weighing his options mentally. "I could use a scatter shot, but that would waist too much power, and I need to conserve as much as I can for what I have planned." Vegeta closed his feral eyes, his fists clenched as he tried to lock onto Cell's ki, however inside this place it was impossible. Once again energy beams struck him, this time from above. Vegeta was starting to become furious, "How do I fight someone if I can't see them, or sense them?" Suddenly a memory returned to him, one from his childhood.   
  


Flashback 

It was a special day for the young prince, his father was taking him to be trained. "Here. Use this my son," the king said handing Vegeta a piece of cloth.   
  


"I am no weakling Father," the small boy in Saiyajin armor replied, "I will not be harmed by these poor excuse for soldiers."   
  


King Vegeta merely chuckled as he took back the cloth, and tied it around his son's eyes. "You misunderstand, today's lesson will be done with a blindfold. It will help you train your hearing. After all you may one day be blinded in battle, but always remember as a Saiyajin you are blessed with many incredible abilities. One of which is superior hearing." The young prince smirked sarcastically at his father, as he walked into the training arena. To this day Vegeta could still feel the pain of those warrior's attacks. Although they hadn't been powerful blows, the small child was unable to defend himself, and was overtaken. Since that humiliation Vegeta had always made sure to rely on his keen hearing, at least until he learned about sensing ki....   
  


End Flashback   
  


Vegeta smiled, he now had a plan. Instead of trying to lock onto Cell's ki, he began to listen. It was difficult, but eventually he was able to filter out the blowing snow, as he tried to hear Cell's movements. "I'm surprised Cell, don't you have anything to say," Vegeta declared as two small ki blasts appeared in his hands. "After all it appears you have me beaten." Cell Zero laughed, just before firing two more blasts at his previously helpless foe. However his laughter would prove to be his undoing as Vegeta sidestepped the crimson beams with ease. "I've got you now," the Saiyajin prince thought. Slowly he drifted upward, having been able to lock onto Cell's position when he fired made it easy for Vegeta figure out where Cell was. "Right... THERE," Vegeta mentally screamed spinning about unleashing both his ki blasts, which rocketed away from him with unbelievable speed. Instants later the Ki Nado died away, and the snow began to settle to the ground below. As the pounding in his head disappeared, Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, laying on the ground below him was Cell Zero, minus his head. Looking down triumphantly Vegeta dropped from the sky to stand before his fallen foe. "It's not over yet Cell Zero...," Quickly the mighty Saiyajin picked up Cell Zero's body, holding it in a bear hug, as he began to focus all the power he had for his attack. "I know you'll regenerate from my last attack, but I promise you one thing, this fight is OVER!"   
  


Cell Zero's head erupted from his shoulder's covered in the black ichor that always coated his new growths. "What is going on!" The evil android's eyes began to glow as he prepared to blast the Saiyajin Prince.   
  


Vegeta grinned, looking almost identical to Fruitia in insanity. The Saiyajin warrior's eyes were glowing white with pure power. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Cell. I told you I had no time for games, I have someone waiting to see me, and you are making me late. So I'm sending you back to Hell for good. If you blast me now, you'll set off the eruption early, and you may not be able to attempt a regeneration at this range." Once again laughter filled the air. This time it was Vegeta's, not Cell Zero's.   
  
  
  


On Board Ryo-Ohki   
  


Ryoko watched as the device Washu had told her to use came to life. In the blink of an eye, a tiny holographic figure appeared in front of her. "Wench, if you are hearing this message then it means my worst fears have come true, and Cell has returned. It also means that I have dubbed the situation grim enough that I was willing to initiate the Vegeta Protocol. You see I had no intention of returning home after this fight. One way or another I planned on making this my last battle. Since Cell is involved, I will do the honorable thing, and obliterate his once and for all. However, I made a promise to that mother of yours that I would save your life, and thus the Vegeta Protocol was created. The other two messages on this device are to be delivered to my children. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCE, are you to listen to them, are you understanding me. It is none of your business, if you do... Then so help me, I will find some way to come back from my grave, and make sure you pay!" Vegeta said all this with his usual smirk, the kind that broadcasted his superior Saiyajin attitude. "Farewell Ryoko, my friend, you fought well...." With that the tiny image disappeared.   
  


Wiping the tears from her eyes, the cyan haired space pirate looked out the window into deep space. She wished more than anything to be fighting along side Vegeta, but she could understand why this had to be HIS battle. "Cell Zero had been toying with us for far too long, sending men like Blackshire and Fruitia to sow the seeds of sorrow. I thank you Vegeta, for sending me home, to be with the man I love, and I promise you that your messages will be delivered." A single tear rolled down her cheek, "like every other Saiyajin I ever met you were rude, violent, self centered, and egotistical. But in the end, you were the best friend a space pirate could ever have, and I think I know why this battle had to be your last. Now you can die killing your wives true killer. I hope the two of you have a wonderful eternity together. Farewell...Vegeta." Slowly Ryoko turned from the window, making her way to the control seat, even though she couldn't control her cabbit ship, due to the Vegeta Protocol, she could at least call home and talk to her husband. The silver haired space pirate knew that she was going to need his help, at least emotionally, when she went and told Trunks and Bra what had become of their father.   
  


Back on Planet Vegeta   
  


"You really have gone soft in the head Vegeta if you think blowing yourself up will kill me!" the abomination called Cell Zero proclaimed. "I've survived worlds blowing up before!"   
  


"You misunderstand me Cell," Vegeta replied, tightening his vice like grip on his foe. "This explosion isn't going to be some weak burst that YOU might generate. Far from it. This explosion will obliterate this entire galaxy. I know you need at least one cell to regenerate, well you won't even have that left!"   
  


Cell Zero's face became a mask of terror. He was trapped. He couldn't attack Vegeta or he might burst, and from the power Cell could sense Vegeta was already powered up enough to make good on his claim. However the crafty android had one more trick up his sleeves. Throwing his head back, Cell Zero laughed. "Goodbye Vegeta, it seems once again you have forgotten an important detail. I know the instantaneous transmission. Farewell. " The giant green monster began to concentrate, trying to lock onto a chi to move towards, however the result was not what he had expected. Instead of moving at the speed of light towards a destination, Cell Zero's brain burned as if it was one fire. "No! Not again, how can this be happening," he asked himself mentally. Then the answer came to him in crystal clarity "Blackshire... that damn fool! His blasts must still be affecting me, even after I regenerated! They prevent me from using the Instantaneous Transmission."   
  


"What's the matter Cell? Has your warranty, like your time, ran out?" Vegeta laughed triumphantly, and a few seconds later unleashed all his power. It was a blast of power the universe had never seen before, and would never see again. A wave of pure ki spread out from Vegeta, obliterating everything in it's path. Cell Zero and Vegeta were atomized instantly, as was Planet Namek. Vegeta's prediction rang true, and the entire galaxy around Planet Namek was destroyed, only dust left in his power's wake. It was a fitting end for the prince of all Saiyajin's, to die in battle facing a mighty foe.   
  


One Week Later Capsule Corps:   
  


Ryoko stood before the small wooden door, Tenchi standing just behind her. This was going to be the most difficult thing she ever had to do. In her hands rested a small device, the reason she was here. Taking a deep breath she rose one hand, and tapped gently on the door. Fear coursed through her body as she waited for the door to open. Shaking her head, the silver haired space pirate tried her best to think of some way to avoid going through with this. "Maybe we could just leave this thing here, and let them figure it out," she frantically reasoned mentally. Spinning around she faced her husband. "Tenchi. It doesn't look like anyone's home. I guess we can go then..."   
  


"Ryoko...," the brown haired young man said calmly. "I don't like this anymore than you do. Vegeta wasn't the nicest guy I ever met, but his children deserve to know what happened to him, and he did ask that you be the one to tell them. So let's just be patient, someone will be out soon." As if in response, the door to the Capsule house swung open, revealing a young woman with greenish blue hair. She stood blinking at the couple, confused as to why they were here.   
  


"Oh hello Ryoko, Tenchi," Bra replied with a slight head nod. "Where's dad? Shouldn't he be with you? Or did he stop somewhere to train again?" The young half Saiyajin looked at the dismal expression on her visitor's faces. "What's going on here?"   
  


"Bra," Ryoko said steeling her voice to hide the pain, "is your brother home? I need to talk to both of you...." Vegeta's daughter nodded, somehow knowing Ryoko was not bearing her good news.   
  


A few moments later   
  


Everyone had gathered in the living room, Trunks and Bra say directly across from Ryoko, while Tenchi stood behind her, his hand on his wife's shoulder for support. Sitting on the table between them all was the device Ryoko had brought with her. The young purple haired youth glared at Ryoko, "Let me guess," Trunks began, his voice icy and without emotion, "It was Cell Zero wasn't it. He killed father, that's why you're here."   
  


With a bitter smile Ryoko met Trunks' glaring eyes. "It was Cell Zero, yes, but he did not kill your father." The former space pirate took a long deep breath. "Your father and I met Fruitia and Blackshire on Planet Namek, which had been moved to where Planet Vegeta once was. It was all part of Cell Zero's Damn game!" Ryoko clenched one hand into a fist, slamming it on the arm rest. "Once there Vegeta and I made quick work of those two. When we started to fight Cell Zero, your father initiated something he called the Vegeta Protocol. It forced Ryo-Ohki to beam me aboard, and head straight here. From what Washu has told me, Vegeta self destructed, knowing that it was the only way to kill Cell Zero."   
  


"But why? I mean if dad knew he could kill Cell, then why not come home? Why did he have to kill himself too?" Bra asked sobbing as tears trailed down her face.   
  


"It's simple sis," Trunks declared still looking at Ryoko. "Dad knew it was his time. Since mom and Goku died, Father had been acting weird. I think when he figured out it was Cell Zero, he knew what he had to do. Father has always hated Cell, in whatever form he takes. Dad died to kill Cell Zero, just like Goku did to try and kill Cell." The purple haired half Saiyajin looked at the ceiling centering his thoughts, "this was how he wanted it. I know Vegeta, and he would not have wanted to die of old age. This was the last chance he would ever have to die in a battle worthy of what he was, a true Saiyajin warrior." Bra nodded understanding what Trunks said was true, but it did not make the pain any easier to deal with.   
  


Tenchi cleared his throat, and Ryoko shook her head remembering what else she had to say. "There is one other thing. This device." Reaching forward the golden eyed woman, centered it in from of the grief stricken youths. "It was Vegeta's will that I deliver this to you both. It's his farewell to you both." Ryoko rose suddenly appearing very militaristic, "He was also very strict when he said I wasn't to be here when you heard it." Trunks merely looked at Ryoko and Tenchi, not sure of what to say.   
  


"We probably should be going," Tenchi muttered behind Ryoko. Turning he looked at the two people who had just lost so much, "if you need anything, anything at all, just give us a call, and we'll be right back."   
  


"Thank you Tenchi," Trunks stated rising to his feet. He extended one hand out, and Tenchi clasped it firmly, "and thank you Ryoko. Not only for delivering our father's final words, but for being his friend." The former space pirate smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. "I know he would never admit it, but he only ever had two friends, Goku, and you."   
  


A few minutes later:   
  


Having said their goodbyes, Tenchi and Ryoko floated into the rosy sunset. "That Trunks is one strong young man," Tenchi told his wife as he glanced back at the vanishing bubble shaped house. "I know when I lost mom, I cried for days"   
  


"It affected him more than it did Bra," she flatly replied. "He was just acting the way his father would have wanted him to, as a warrior. Trust me. Bra loved her father, but between the two of them, only Trunks understood him."   
  


Back inside the house   
  


Trunks looked out the window, watching the cyan haired woman, and her husband ascend into the sky. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of his father, after taking a sharp breath he turned to his sister. It was time to hear their father's words.   
  


Bra pressed a button on the side of the device, and a small holographic image of Vegeta appeared. After a few seconds, the figure began to speak. "First of all, if you are still listening to this Wench, you'd best leave now or so help me..." The miniature Vegeta shook his fist in a threatening manner, then paused. "I am Vegeta, the last true Saiyajin in the universe. I am the Prince of all Saiyajin's, and this is my final words to my children."   
  


"Trunks, pay attention boy! You now hold my title, and are rightful heir to the throne, as I was. You are my son, and have always made me proud with your strength, and perseverance. As my son, you must continue to protect the world that I had called home, and watch over your sister."   
  


"Bar, my darling princess," Vegeta's voice changed becoming softer, and gentler. "You are the very mirror image of your mother at your age. The most beautiful, strong willed woman I have ever known. In your care I entrust Capsule Corps, since you have been running it anyway ever since Fruitia killed your mother."   
  


"These are not the final requests of a dying old man. These are the last commands of your father, Vegeta, the strongest Saiyajin ever. I go now to face Cell, I don't know how he came back, nor do I care. But know this, I will triumph, and then I will meet Kakarot in the afterlife, and show him once and for all what true power is! Farewell, and remember you will always have your father's love." As he finished speaking the tiny figure disappeared.   
  


Trunks held his sister close to him, letting her sob in his arms. "Don't cry sis," he tried to order her, his own voice cracking, "just think now mom and dad are together again."   
  
  
  


THE AFTER LIFE 

"I demand to know what is taking so long!" Vegeta roared at the large red figure behind the massive desk.   
  


"Your case is not an easy one to go over Vegeta," King Yama declared as he reviewed Vegeta's life. "You were a merciless killer after all, and you died blowing up a galaxy. Of course you did help save the entire universe countless times..."   
  


"I would like to speak on Vegeta's behalf," a child like voice announced. King Yama and Vegeta each looked toward the speakers direction. To their shock, a small boy draped in blue clothes approached, it was none other than Goku. "King Yama, Vegeta may have been a bad guy to start, but I think the fact that he has twice now sacrificed his life to save the universe should be more than enough reason to let him into Heaven. Besides, if you don't let him in, who will I face off against in the afterlife tournaments? Unless you want to enter?" The large red man shook his head, he had no desire to fight Goku, there was something about him that scared even King Yama.   
  


"Very well," the horned king replied. "Since Goku vouched for you, I will let you into heaven Vegeta. Just be on your best behavior..."   
  


Vegeta snorted in laughter, "You don't expect me to thank you, do you Kakarot?"   
  


Goku merely smiled at the Saiyajin prince. "No Vegeta, of course not. Well try not to get kicked out until I get here, okay?" With that Goku disappeared, back to wherever he had came from.   
  


King Yama nodded, and two guards escorted Vegeta toward Heaven's gate. "Now let's see, who's next...," the large man asked himself sorting through his papers. "Ah here it is," he proclaimed holding up a book containing the next person's life. "Cell Zero. Well this one will be easy." Before King Yama now stood, bound in heavy chains, Cell Zero, who eyes burned with intense hate and fury. "Cell Zero, because of your horrible crimes, the least of which is breaking out of Hell, after I sent you there. I banish you to Hell." Instantly, a hole opened under the green monster's feet, as he dropped straight to Hell.   
  


HELL   
  


Cell Zero snapped the chains that bound him with ease. "Fool, thinking I'll be here forever. I've escaped once before, and I can do it again. "   
  


"Oh I don't think that will be the case this time," a sadistic voice proclaimed behind Cell Zero, "father..." Spinning about Cell Zero saw two men, one in green Saiyajin armor, the other clad completely in black metal. "Welcome to Hell. We've been waiting for you."   
  


"Fruitia! Blackshire! If not for you fools I would still be alive." Taking a step forward Cell Zero prepared to attack his rebellious creations. Blackshire laughed, the sound echoing in his helmet, as he held up a large iron rod, and pressed a button on it. Pain shot through Cell Zero's body.   
  


"Oh did they not tell you," Blackshire began, "since we contributed to your demise, we've been given a special reward. Fruitia and I are your personal tormentors, for all eternity. Of course we'll still be tortured as well, but then again everyone in Hell already knows that not only were you the first resident down here to be killed by as spirit bomb, but you are also the first to die when someone blew themselves up."   
  


"So your torment will never end," Fruitia stated his shark like smiled proclaim how pleased he was. Cell Zero's eyes glowed crimson, as he looked at his tormentors.   
  


All the evil android could think was "One day I will be free, and I will never return here!"   
  


HEAVEN   
  


Vegeta walked inside the gate's of Heaven, looking at the peaceful white surroundings with disdain. "This might be nice for someone like Kakarot, but I am a warrior. Where are these legends I have heard so much about?"   
  


"Can't you think about anything else other than fighting?" A woman asked him.   
  


Vegeta turned, looking at the woman who had spoken to him. "Bulma...," the sight of his wife had stunned him, it had been so long since he had last seen her. Now she appeared young, and full of life. 

She smiled at him, as she threw her arms around her husbands neck, knowing that now the two of them would be together for all eternity.   
  


THE END 


End file.
